Etched In Ebony
by horsechick27
Summary: Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's daughter becomes captured and is sent to earth disguised as a human. Timmy befriends her and she learns about fairies. Will she live on earth or be reunited with her parents? I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents.
1. Prologue

Etched In Ebony

Prologue

"One more push!" cried Dr. Anti-Rip Studwell as the Anti-fairy known as Anti-Wanda screamed in pain as she pushed her child out of her stomach. The middle aged woman was drenched in sweat but it was all worth it as she stared into the eyes of her beautiful baby. "Congratulations, it's a little girl" said Dr. Anti-Rip Studwell. Anti-Wanda smiled at her daughter. The baby had the signature blue on black color scheme like any anti-fairy and neon green eyes. "Darling, are you al right?" said the concerned voice of her husband, Anti-Cosmo. "Yeah, the little darlin's all good" Anti-Wanda said with a smile. "Tell me my dear, is it a male or a female?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "It's a little girl. Here, go on and hold her" Anti-Wanda said and passed on the baby to her husband.

Anti-Cosmo took the baby and held it as if it would break into dust. "What shall we call her?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "Well, I was thinking-" Anti-Wanda began but Anti-Cosmo cut her off. "We are not naming her Luanne" he said flatly. "Dang it" Anti-Wanda said with a frown. Anti-Cosmo thought until a name suddenly penetrated his skull. "How about Sharon?" he suggested. "Ooh, I really like that. It's so perty" Anti-Wanda said happily. "As for the middle name I was thinking Amethyst. Sharon Amethyst Cosma" Anti-Cosmo said giving emphasis on his daughter's full name. "Gosh, our little girl's going to have a pretty name" Anti-Wanda gushed.

Anti-Cosmo placed Sharon into his wife's open arms and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Yes my dear, now our family is complete" the fairy leader said with pride and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. Little Sharon stared up into the eyes of her parents and giggled with curiousity. Soon she felt her bright eyes close with sleepiness. "Aww, she's asleep" Anti-Wanda cooed. "You might want to consider doing the same my little crumpet. Giving birth is strenious and you'll need all the energy you can get" Anti-Cosmo said with a wink which made Anti-Wanda blush. "I guess you're right Anti-Cozzie, I really want some shut eye" Anti-Wanda said with a yawn and was soon asleep.

Anti-Cosmo took Sharon out of Anti-Wanda's arms and placed her in the bassinet next to the bed. "Good night my little devil" Anti-Cosmo said softly. The evil fairy never imagined that he would be in a position where he was a father to a beautiful baby girl. His stone heart felt like it was going to melt just by staring into the eyes of the baby in front of him. He bent down and softly kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled. Anti-Cosmo kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead once again and lied down on a cot against the wall.

Around midnight two figures poofed themselves into the hospital room. "Excellent, we're here, now grab the baby" a deep voice said to his accomplice. The other figure nodded and silently crept to the bassinet and carefully grabbed the sleeping baby. "Perfect, did you get a chance to read the tag on the front of the bassinet?" the leader asked. "Yes sir, it said her name was Sharon Amethyst Cosma" said the accomplice. The leader pursed his lips. "Not a bad name though I could have thought of a better name if it had been a boy" he said. "I'm sure you would have sir" the accomplice said. "Good, now it's time to get out of here before Anti-Cosmo or Anti-Wanda wake up" the mysterious leader said and the two figures dissapeared from the room.

On the outskirts of a town named Dimmsdale the two figures stood in front of a rundown house. "Is this the place?" the accomplice asked. "Yes, we leave the child here so Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda will not find her" the leader said with a sadistic smirk. "What about her appearance" the accomplice asked. "Don't worry, I got it figured out" the leader said and took a small silver device out of his pocket. He hit a couple of the buttons and aimed it at the baby.

Little Sharon no longer looked like an Anti-fairy baby. She now had light blonde hair, milky pale skin, and hazel eyes that covered her once dazzling,neon green ones. "Much better, now those idiots will never know the difference" the leader said with a smirk. His accomplice placed the baby on the stone porch with a note on its chest that had her the name Sharon Amethyst but no surname. The two villains dissappeared from sight and went back to their world to witness Anti-Cosmo and his wife waking up to find that their daughter was missing.

Early the next morning, Anti-Cosmo slowly awoke from his slumber. "Good morning my beautiful ladies" he said brightly, which was unusual for him. Anti-Wanda slowly woke up and rubbed her magenta eyes. "Mornin' hun" she said tiredly. Anti-Cosmo floated over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well my dark rose?" he asked. "Yep, I slept better than a bear during the winter" Anti-Wanda proclaimed. Anti-Cosmo nodded and turned his gaze to the bassinet. "Good morning my jewel" he said to his sleeping daughter. He unfolded the blankets thinking that the baby turned around while she was sleeping. "Good heavens!" he cried in horror. "What's wrong hun?" Anti-Wanda asked concerned floating out of bed towards her husband. "Our baby is gone!" he cried out. "What!" Anti-Wanda cried out as well and took a better look inside the bassinet. Just as her husband had said, there was nothing in the bassinet except an abandoned blanket. Anti-Wanda felt as though a dagger was being plunged into her heart. Tears welled in her eyes and she did nothing to stop them.

Anti-Cosmo stared at the bassinet in fierce concentration as though at any second now their daughter would return, but no such luck. Anger and rage coursed through the Anti-fairy's veins until all he was seeing was scarlet red. "Sweetie?" Anti-Wanda said carefully. Anti-Cosmo tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't lash out at his wife. "I'm fine" he said more to himself than to her. "Maybe one of the doctor's took her?" Anti-Wanda said hopefully. "I'll go and ask, stay here and relax" Anti-Cosmo said but it sounded more like an order.

The fairy leader poofed himself to the receptionist desk and asked if any of the doctor's took his daughter. "No sir, a Sharon Cosma was not examined by any of our doctor's" the receptionist said. "Damn it" Anti-Cosmo hissed quietly under his breath and went back to Anti-Wanda's room. "What'd she say?" Anti-Wanda asked while chewing on a doughnut. "She said that Sharon has not been lately seen by a doctor" Anti-Cosmo said bitterly. "Then, where is she at? If none of them doctor's got her than who has her?" Anti-Wanda asked, fear evident in her voice. "I don't know but I can assure you that I am going to find out where she is and who took her, even if it takes me an eternity" Anti-Cosmo said with violent determination.


	2. Tutoring Session

"Sharon! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" a shrill,demanding voice said from downstairs. A small form grumbled under the light blue comforter but suddenly emerged. The form was of a small girl, no more than nine. She had dark blonde hair that fell to her mid-back, dazzling hazel eyes, creamy skin, and a slender figure that could never seem to put on any weight. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming Sierra!" the young girl called through the open door in her room. "Don't give me that attitude missy or you'll get no breakfast" Sierra called back. Sharon rolled her eyes, she could always sneak something out of the fridge once Sierra left. She slid out of bed and dressed herself in a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that had black designs, and a pair of black converses. Sharon brushed her hair but couldn't decide on a pony tail or just simply leaving it down. She soon chose to leave it down but kept the hair holder on her wrist for just in case. The nine year old slid down the stair case into the old kitchen in the rundown house. Sharon hated the neighborhood she lived in but she had nowhere else to go. "This place is disgusting" Sharon thought to herself as she distastefully looked around the kitchen.

"I hope you're going to be good while I'm at work" the woman named Sierra said curtly. Sierra was a middle aged woman with strawberry blonde hair and glassy blue eyes that were always shadowed by too much make up. She had taken Sharon in once she found her on her doorstep nine years ago but to Sharon it was a living hell. Sierra hardly took care of Sharon and always brought home men while Sharon was asleep. The men always creeped Sharon out, especially when one of harassed her and slapped her across the face when she was only five years old. Ever since that happened Sharon always locked her door every night. "Yes, I'll be good" Sharon said shortly while looking for a bowl of cereal. "Watch your tone young lady or I'll slap you upside the head" Sierra threatened. Sharon rolled her eyes and scowled at her pathetic excuse for a mother. "Brat" Sierra muttered under breath, grabbed her keys, and walked out of the house. "Same to you too" Sharon said out loud.

She finished her breakfast, washed out the bowl, grabbed her backpack, and went to a house next door. The door opened up and an elderly lady appeared. "I thought you would come over around this time. Come on in" the lady said. Sharon smiled and walked inside the house. The house was small was homey, all the furniture was clean, a television set stood in a cabinet where a soap opera was currently playing. "Good morning Ms. Sheila" Sharon said kindly. "Oh please dear call me Sheila, I may be old but I'm not old fashioned" the older woman said with a coy smile. "Al right Sheila" Sharon said taking a seat on the couch next to her. "How did it go last night?" Sheila asked concerned. "The usual, Sierra's newest boyfriend punched me in the arm, hard, but she didn't believe me when I told her" Sharon said, her southern accent putting an emphasis on her I's. "She's such a pain and doesn't deserve to be a mother" Sheila said with distaste. "Why don't you adopt me?" Sharon asked. Sheila sighed. "Because, sweetheart, I'm getting old and will not be able to take care of you" Sheila said. "I understand" Sharon said sadly and pulled out some folders. "Shouldn't we get started on our lesson?" Sharon asked. Sheila brightened up. "Yes, of course" she said and began their teaching session.

A couple of hours later Sharon and Sheila were done with the lessons and were now talking and drinking mugs of hot chocolate. "Sheila, why do you think my parents didn't want me?" Sharon asked. "I don't know sweetheart, I doubt that they had a choice in the matter" Sheila said. "What do you mean?" Sharon asked frowning. "Maybe they thought that giving you up was the best thing. For example, they probably didn't have the money, or were really young" Sheila said. "I see" Sharon said with raised eye brows. "But, it was because of them I have you in my life" Sheila said with a smile. "And if it wasn't for you I would not have an education, I'd be like Sierra, no brains" Sharon said with a chuckle. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Sheila said. "What's wrong?" Sharon asked concerned. "Nothing, I was wondering if you would like to start school at Dimmsdale Elementary" Sheila said. "What?" Sharon asked. "You're not making any friends being cooped up in here with me. I'm friends with the principal so it was really easy for you to enroll" Sheila said. Sharon's hazel eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to go to Dimmsdale Elementary?" Sharon asked. "Yes, if you want" Sheila said. "But what about school supplies or forms that my 'legal guardian' will need to sign?" Sharon said putting legal guardian loosely. "Like I said, I'm friends with the pricipal and she's aware of your situation so she'll make an exception. As for school supplies I've got enough social security money saved up until the day I die, you should have no problem with school supplies" Sheila said. "Are you serious?" Sharon asked in disbelief. "Heck yeah sweetie" Sheila said crossing her arms arrogantly. "Yes, I want to go to school, absolutely. Thank you!" Sharon said happily and wrapped her arms around Sheila. "No problem sweetie, it's the least I could do" Sheila said and ran her fingers through Sharon's golden locks.

The two of them talked about the new school, which made Sharon more and more excited about going. After eating dinner at Sheila's, Sharon walked back to her house. The house smelled of old cigarette smoke and had beer cans littering the floor. Sharon wrinkled her nose at the sight. "Piece of crap house" Sharon muttered and kicked an empty beer can away. "I resent that" Sierra's voice slurred. Sierra wobbled over to Sharon and was wearing a black skin tight dress and black heels. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "You should be thankful for this house" Sierra slurred. "Whatever" Sharon said rolling her eyes and tried to walk around Sierra but she grabbed Sharon's arm. "What the hell did I say about losing the attitude? Now, I'm gonna keep my promise" Sierra growled and back handed Sharon. She fell and hit her head on the wall. Sierra kicked Sharon in the ribs, making her flip backwards again into the wall. Sharon rubbed her head but luckily felt no blood but she would have a severe headache in the morning. "Just be sure to watch your attitude next time" Sierra warned and then grabbed her purse and left the house.

Sharon slowly got up from the floor and went up the stairs. "Good, and don't come back" she said with a sneer as she stared out the window. She went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. When she got out she dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a large black t-shirt. Sharon curled her slender body under the covers on her bed. "I want to get out of here" she said to herself. The moon outside suddenly drew her to the window. "Mama, if you can hear me wherever you are, please come get me. I feel like an animal here and I can't take it anymore. Please, help" Sharon whispered and blew a kiss to the heavens. Sharon sat on the window's edge until drowsiness overcame her and she gave in and went to sleep in her bed, hoping someone heard her prayers.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I apologize for this chapter being so short but I will do my best to make them longer.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or their characters created by Butch Hartman. I only own my characters Sharon, Sheila, and Sierra.

I will try to post on a daily basis and I would really appreciate reviews.

Read and Review


	3. First Day, A New Friend

A week later Sharon and Sheila sat in the main office of Dimmsdale Elementary. The two had spent the week shopping for school supplies and school clothes. Sharon resisted at first for fear of spending too much of Sheila's money but Sheila stubbornly insisted. "Sharon Roberts and Sheila Montgomery, Principal Waxelplax will see the both of you" the secretary said. Sharon cringed at her surname because it is Sierra's surname. The principal was a squat woman with tall orange hair and kind eyes. She wore a navy blue dress suit. "Hello Sheila, it is so good to see you" she said and hugged Sheila. "Hello Geraldine, this is Sharon, the girl I told you about" Sheila said putting her hands on Sharon's shoulders. Principal Waxelplax smiled at Sharon. "It is a pleasure to meet you and I'm very excited for you to start school here" she said. "Thank you" Sharon said shyly. "I told you about her situation with her guardian" Sheila said stating the word guardian like she had a bad taste on her tongue.

Principal Waxelplax frowned. "Yes, and we'll keep a good watch on her. Sharon could you wait in the waiting room please?" Principal Waxelplax asked. "Yes ma'am" Sharon said and left the office. "Why hasn't she reported anything?" Principal Waxelplax asked once Sharon had left. "She thinks that she can handle it but in my opinion Geraldine, she's tearing up inside" Sheila said. "I wish there was something I could do" Principal Waxelplax said. "Allowing her to come here for an education is helping her" Sheila said firmly. "You're right and I'm going to allow it" Principal Waxelplax said determinedly. Sheila felt as though a sudden weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you so much" Sheila said gratefully and gave her old friend a hug. "My pleasure" Ms. Waxelplax said. Sheila left the office and brought Sharon back. "Here is your classroom information and a map of the school in case you need it" Ms. Waelplax said giving the paperwork to Sharon. "Thank you Principal Waxelplax" Sharon said. "I'll lead you to your classroom" the orange haired principal said. "Bye Sharon, I'll pick you up at the end of the day" Sheila said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Okay" Sharon said. Sheila hugged the girl tightly and left the office. Principal Waxelplax led the girl to a classroom that was five doors from the office.

"Now class, how many fairies does it take to produce a set of fish?" asked the insane teacher, Mr. Denzel Crocker. Timmy Turner sighed and put his head down on his desk. "Why does he even ask these stupid questions?" the boy asked his pink and green textbooks that were disguised as his fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda. "He didn't make a lesson plan?" the green textbook known as Cosmo suggested. "Just grin and bear it sweetie, it's almost time for lunch" said his pink textbook which was his godmother Wanda. The sound of someone clearing their voice was heard from the doorway. Everyone turned around, happy to have a small distraction. In the doorway stood Principal Waxelplax with a young girl, no older than nine, stand next to her. The girl had dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and had a slender figure. She was wearing a pair of baggy navy blue capris, a gray long-sleeved shrug, a white tank top underneath, and a pair of black ballet flats. Her blonde hair hung loosely down her shoulders. "Mr. Crocker, a new student will be joining your class today" Principal Waxelplax said to the gray-skinned man. "Fine, as long as she has FAIRY GODPARENTS!" he said doing his signature spasams. The girl raised her eyebrows as if saying 'are you kidding me'. "I wonder who this girl is?" Timmy whispered to his godparents. "Who knows sport, she's new here, maybe she's nice" Wanda said. Principal Waxelplax left the room after speaking some words to the girl. "I don't care what your name is, introduce yourself on your own time, take that seat next to Turner" Crocker said and pointed to the empty seat next to Timmy. The girl nodded and sat down in the assigned seat. Wanda gestured with her pink eyes to talk to her. Timmy leaned in his seat so he could face the girl. "Hey, sorry for Crocker being so...so" Timy couldn't find the word to define Crocker. "Insane?" she suggested, a southern accent dancing on the tip of her tongue. "That works, my name is Timmy by way" Timmy held his hand out. "My name's Sharon, Sharon Roberts" she said shaking his hand. "Cool, when did you get to Dimmsdale?" Timmy asked. "I've actually lived here my whole life but was home schooled until now" Sharon said tossing a strand of hair behind her ear.

The lunch bell rang and the class ran out of the classroom. "You want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Timmy asked. "Sure" Sharon said with a smile. She followed Timmy to the cafeteria and got her lunch through the line. Sharon and Timmy sat at an empty lunch table. "Any reason why this table is the only one not taken?" Sharon asked taking a bite of her sandwich. "This is the uncool table in everybody else's opinion. But to me, it's just an empty table" Timmy said with a shrug. Sharon eyed his pink, green, and purple juices. "You really must be thirsty if you were to buy three things of juice" Sharon said. Timmy quickly paled. "Uuh.. yeah... I'm just... really thirsty today" he stammered. Sharon frowned. "Um, okay then" she said and it suddenly got awkward between them. "What made you start school?" Timmy asked suddenly breaking the silence. "I wanted to make friends and have more options for my future" Sharon said. It wasn't a complete lie. She did want to have more options for college but she could live without friends. "You're lucky, I wish I was home schooled" Timmy said. "It depends on who's teaching" Sharon said finishing off her sandwich. "I know that you've only been to Dimmsdale Elementary for an hour but how do you like it so far?" Timmy asked. "I actually like it, it's not a dump, and a crazy teacher makes it more entertaining" Sharon said with a smile. Timmy laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet, wait until Crocker's in a good mood and prank gets pulled on him" Timmy said with a smirk. "Sweet, I'll help you with a prank" Sharon said.

Timmy's eyes widened. "Aren't you worried about getting in trouble?" Timmy asked. Sharon raised her eye brows. "Are you?" she asked with a smirk. She got him there. "No, I'll take you up on that offer" Timmy said. "Okay, we'll talk" Sharon said. Timmy smiled as he talked with Sharon as he saw a potential friend in her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, please continue to read and review.<p> 


	4. Parental Problems

Timmy and Sharon spent the rest of the school day talking while doing school work. Once school got out Timmy invited Sharon over to his house. "Thanks for inviting me over Timmy" Sharon said as they walked to Timmy's house. "No problem, my parents won't car, they're kind of idiots" Timmy said. Sharon pursed her lips. "Just be glad that they are around" she said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" Timmy said apologetically. "It's al right" Sharon said with a small smile. She knew that Timmy didn't mean to upset her but it still hurt her that she didn't know who her parents were and he was complaining about his parents.

Five minutes later they reached Timmy's middle class styled home. "Here it is, home sweet home" Timmy said. "Nice, kind of homey actually" Sharon said and stepped inside. Timmy's parents weren't home but he found a note on the fride telling him that they went to the grocery store. Timmy placed his back pack on the kitchen counter and Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "How's it going with Sharon" Cosmo said with a coy look. "Pretty good, she's actually cool" Timmy said taking a gallon of milk out of the refrigerator and pooring some into two glasses. "I wish I had a plate of chocolate chip cookies" Timmy wished and a second later a warm plate of cookies was on the table waiting for him. "I like Sharon, she seems like a very sweet girl" Wanda said. "Yeah, and she's the second girl who will put up with Timmy for more than five minutres" Cosmo said. Timmy and Wanda frowned at the green haired fairy. "Heh, sorry" Cosmo said sheepishly. Timmy shrugged and carried the snack on a tray into the living room.

Sharon sat on the couch patiently waiting for Timmy to come back from the kitchen. The living room reminded Sharon of Sheila's den, warm, except without all the pictures. "Cookies for two" Timmy's voice rang from the kichen. "Coming" Sharon said leaping off the couch and jogged to the kitchen. The two children muched happily on the cookies, savoring the taste. "Man Timmy these are awesome. Who taught you how to bake them?" Sharon asked happily. "Internet" Timmy said quickly. Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I use that excuse all the time. Tell your mama that she did a good job with baking these cookies" Sharon said with a smirk.

Timmy's eyes widened in amazement. No one ever saw past the internet excuse. "Umm, no problem, she'll be happy to hear it" Timmy said weakly. Once the two were finished with the cookies they sat in the living room. "Hey, uh, Sharon, can I ask you something?" Timmy asked. "Sure, what's up" Sharon replied. "What did you mean when you said that I was lucky that my parents were around?" Timmy asked. He saw that Sharon paled a little. "What do you mean" she said hiding her worried expression. Timme now knew for certain that she was hiding something. "What I mean is, you sounded a little strange when you said that and I want to know why" Timmy said.

Sharon took a deep breath. "Well for starters, I don't live with my parents. My guardian is named Sierra but I was pretty much raised by my neighbor, she's the reason that I was home schooled and why I'm at your school. I've never met my parents, all I know is that they left me on Sierra's doorstep when I was a baby" Sharon said trying to fight back tears. Timmy's eyes widened. "Whoa, I didn't realize" Timmy said. "Now you know why you are lucky to have your parents who love you" Sharon said a tad of bitterness in her voice. "I know that my parents love means everything but they always leave me to go off and do their own thing" Timmy said. Sharon let out a dry laugh. "Guess we both have parent problems" she said wryly. "Yeah, it could be worse though" Timmy said with a confident shrug. Sharon bit her lip. 'Oh, you have no idea' she thought to herself.

The door opened and Timmy's parents, Tina and Thomas, came in. "Hey Timmy, we're back from the store" Tine called to her son. Timmy jumped off of the couch to greet his parents. "Oh boy, what's for dinner?" he asked. "I don't know, your father and I are going out tonight so Vicky will be here to babysit you" Tina said to her son. Timmy wasn't surprised in the least that his parents would leave him alone with Vicky. "Uum excuse me" Sharon said entering the kitchen. Tina and Thomas raised their eye brows. "Oh, hello, are you a friend of Timmy's?" Tina asked. Timmy rolled his eyes at his mother's stupidity. "Yes ma'am, my name is Sharon" Sharon said introducing herself. Thomas nudged Timmy in the ribs with his elbow and shot hima coy look. Timmy could feel his face heating up with embarassment. "I'm Tina and this is my husband Thomas" Timmy's mother said and slid her arm around her husband's shoudlers. "Nice to meet you Sharon. Say, do you know that you are named after Ozzy Osbourne's wife" Thomas said with a smile. Sharon raised her eye brows. "Yes, I did know that" she said coolly but Timmy's parents didn't notice it. Sharon grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter. "Well, I'd better head home. Good hanging with you Timmy. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Turner" Sharon said and left the house with a smile.

Sharon ran the ten blocks to her house. She had completely forgotten that Sheila was going to pick her up from school. Sharon pounded her fist on Sheila's door until she opened up. "Sheila, I am so sorry I stood you up at school. I met a friend and walked home with him" Sharon rambled. Sheila put a hand up to silence her. "I know honey, I saw you leaving school so I went ahead and headed home" Sheila said calmly. "Oh" Sharon said feeling stupid for rambling like that. "Did you have a good day?" Sheila asked. "Yeah, it was pretty good" Sharon said.. "Good, now go on and get home, Sierra's been looking for you" Sheila said. Sharon frowned at having to go back to her home. "Al right, good night Sheila" Sharon said giving her a hug and left.

The minute Sharon stepped inside the house she was swarmed with an overpowering odor of alcohol. "Man, looks like Sierra been drinking it up" Sharon muttered scrunching her nose. Sharon trudged across the floor of the dingy house to the staircase. "Hey! Sharon!" Sierra's voice called out. Sharon turned around and saw Sierra standing at the end of the hallway, looking surprisingly sober. "Sierra" Sharon said shortly crossing her arms. "Where the hell were you this afternoon?" Sierra demanded. "I went to a friend's house" Sharon said coldly. "And you didn't even bother to tell me?" Sierra glared. "I didn't think you would care, you never did before" Sharon said still keeping her tone icy. Sierra slapped Sharon across the face, knocking her to the ground. "Shut up you little brat!" Sierra screeched and pulled Sharon up by her hair. The two of them were now looking each other right in the eye. Sierra raised her fist and punched Sharon's cheek. The force caused Sierra to let go of Sharon's hair and throw her against the wall. Sharon's head hit the wall with a sickening crack.

Her vision became blurry and she was almost sure that she had a concussion. Sierra towered over her. "That ought to teach you to behave" she growled and spat on Sharon's face. Sharon carefully picked herself up and trudged up the stairs. Once she was in her room she immediately locked the door and fell on the bed, not even bothering with a shower. Her cheek and scalp stung, the back of her head felt like it had been split open, and the cheek where Sierra punched her felt swollen and bruised. Sharon felt the back of her head and felt something wet and sticky. She quickly pulled her hand away and saw that it was red with blood. "Dang it" she hissed but she was too sore and dizzy to do anything about it. Her vision became more blurry and she just gave in to her body and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please continue to read and review<p> 


	5. Finding Out

The next morning Sharon woke up to a splitting headache. The fiery blonde touched the back of her hand and felt that the blood had dried but her hair around it was sticky. "I guess now would be a good time for a shower" she muttered and swung her legs off the bed. She frowned at her reflection in the full body mirror. She could clearly see the blood from the back of her head leak to the front, one side of her cheek was scarlet red, the other one was a dark blue and swollen. Sharon unlocked her door and walked to the bathroom, Sierra was probably out with her friends. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water to full blast. The back of her head stung but it soon turned into a dull ache. Sharon hoped that she would not need stitches. The last thing she needed was doctor's asking her suspicious questions. When she got done showering, Sharon got dressed in a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a black over sized to shirt. Sharon went down into the kitchen even though she wasn't hungry and grabbed a glass of milk, a banana, and an ice pack. The clock on the wall read eight thirty, school had been going on for thirty minutes. "Screw it, I'll skip today" she muttered. Sharon was too tired and in too much pain to go to school. Sharon sat in front of the couch with her food and turned on the T.V.

At school, Timmy was wondering where Sharon was. "Stop worrying so much Timmy, I'm sure Sharon is al right" Wanda, disguised as a mechanical pencil, said. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this" Timmy said. Class flew by in a flash and Timmy then decided to blow off the rest of the day after lunch and go find Sharon. Wanda was outraged that Timmy was going to skip school but Cosmo openly supported Timmy, so Wanda was outmatched. Once the bell rang for lunch Timmy blended in with the other kids and headed out the door. "This is a really bad idea Timmy" Wanda warned. "I'm just going to see what's the matter with her and then I'll come back if she's fine" Timmy said confidently. Wanda frowned in annoyance. "Make the wish Timmy" Cosmo said with a grin. "I wish we were at Sharon's house" Timmy wished. In a flash and in a second they arrived at a small house which is where Sharon lived. "Wow, what a dump" Wanda said with a frown but was also concerned about Sharon. "Come on" Timmy said and ran to the window. The window was open and Timmy got an idea. The young boy climbed through the window and landed inside the house. Beer can and bottles littered the ground, dirt and grime covered the walls, and slightly broken furniture stuck out among the wreckage. Timmy was surprised that Sharon lived here. He knew that she didn't live with her real parents but he always assumed that she was decently cared for. "This is bad sport, we've got to find Sharon and get her out of here" Wanda said worriedly. Timmy liked this change in her attitude. "You're right, let's try upstairs" he said. "Crash!" Timmy and Wanda turned their heads and saw Cosmo standing next to a table, glass littered the floor. "I didn't do it" he said quickly but hid part of a vase behind his back. Timmy glared at his godfather. "Cosmo shush, we don't want Sharon to hear us" Timmy whispered. "Why not, you've already broken in" a cold voice said from behind. Timmy turned around and saw Sharon leaning against the doorway to the living room, arms crossed, and a frown was etched to her features.

Sharon stared coldly at Timmy but was surprised to see two floating people standing next to him. One was female with pink hair in a swirly fashion, magenta eyes, and must have had a maternal persona. The male, probably her husband, had green hair, his eyes matched the color of his hair, and had a dumb, vacant expression. "Sharon! Uh.. hi" Timmy said embarassed. "What the devil are you doing in my house?" Sharon asked narrowing her hazel eyes, an evil glare crossed over her features. "I was worried about you since you weren't at school, so I came to check on you" Timmy said. Sharon's hard expression softened. "Oh, that's nice" she muttered. Timmy was staring at Sharon's face which was two different colors at the moment. "Sharon, what happened to your face?" Timmy asked. Sharon still kept her frown but it was sarcastic. "Well, since you're already here, my guardian slapped and punched me last night" she said darkly. Timmy's eyes widened, as did his friends. "Yeah, and to make it better, she hit me against the wall and cracked my head open" Sharon said with mock happiness.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Timmy asked in concern. "I'm fine now, just have a headache" Sharon shrugged. Cosmo and Wanda stood still as though their presence would reveal them. "How long has this been going on?" Wanda asked. "Since I was seven" Sharon shrugged again like it wasn't a big deal. "By the way, who are your friends Timmy?" she asked. "My cousins, Cosmo and Wanda" Timmy lied. "Pleasure, now what are you going to do now that you know?" Sharon asked. "Why don't you come by my place, I'll fix up your injuries and you can sleep a little better" Timmy said."Won't your parents get mad that you skipped?" Sharon asked. "They don't know the difference, they're idiots remember" Timmy said with a smile. "Okay, let's go" Sharon said and grabbed her house key.

Author's Note: I apologize for this being so short but I will try to make the other one longer. Read and review


	6. Healing and a Wish

The children and Cosmo and Wanda walked back to the Turner household. Timmy had to walk slow for Sharon because she was still sore from her injuries. The walk was quiet and kind of awkward and when they arrived at Timmy's house he almost kissed the doormat. "Lie down on the couch and I'll grab the first aid kit" Timmy instructed. Sharon nodded, relieved to lie down. Timmy went upstairs into the bathroom with Cosmo and Wanda behind him. Once they were in the bathroom Timmy locked the door. "Timmy, you almost revealed us to Sharon" Wanda said sternly but was also scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her sooner" Timmy said. "At least you told her we were your cousins" Cosmo said sitting on the sink. Timmy climbed up on top of the toilet to reach the cabinet above it where the first aid kit was held. "Oh, I hope that Sharon is going to be okay. I ought to kill her guardian for hurting her" Wanda growled. "Get in line, I wonder where he real parents are" Timmy questioned. "Sharon doesn't know, her parents gave her up when she was a baby" Cosmo said. Timmy jumped down off the toilet, holding the first aid kit. "Wanda, do you think that there's anyway to get Sharon out of her house and with a loving family?" Timmy asked. "I would think that she should tell someone" Wanda answered with a shrug. "If that happens then she'll end up in foster homes" Timmy said with a frown. "Oh I got an idea, how about your parents adopt her?" Cosmo said with a happy grin. "Cosmo, my parents would never got for that" Timmy said with a sad look.

Suddenly, his sad look turned into a sly grin. "But, if I have fairy god parents who care about Sharon will make it possible" he said slyly. Cosmo and Wanda immediately smiled. "Now you're talking, just say the words" Wanda said urging Timmy on. "I wish that my parents would adopt Sharon" Timmy wished with all his might. Cosmo and Wanda waved their golden wands and fired their magic. A second later and nothing happened. "What's going on?" Timmy asked confused. "Just wait for it" Cosmo said with his arms crossed. The door slammed downstairs. Timmy ran back down to see his parents smiling at Sharon. "Timmy, what's going on?" she asked. "Sharon, sweetie, how would you like to become part of our family?" Mrs. Turner asked.

Sharon's mouth dropped open. "What? I've only known you guys for a few days and you already want to adopt me" she questioned. "A reliable source told us that you were being abused so we called the cops and since we like you we immediately applied for custody and we won" Mr. Turner said. Sharon saw that Timmy was grinning on the stairs. "What do you think Timmy? Do you want me as your sister?" Sharon asked with a smile. "Heck yeah I do!" Timmy cried out in happiness. "Then yes, I'd like you to adopt me" Sharon said, tears springing at the edge of her eyes. "Excellent, I'll just send off your answer to the court house and we can go and get your things tonight" Mrs. Turner said and finished filling out a document. Sharon was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't stop. "Welcome to the family sister" Timmy said. He ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Sharon. "I'm so glad that you're my sister" he said happily. "I'm glad to be your sister. Could you let go of me, you're crushing my ribs" Sharon choked out. "Oh, sorry" Timmy apologized and immediately let go.

Later on that night Tina and Thomas Turner drove Sharon and Timmy to Sharon's former house so she could grab her things. Sharon admitted that she was going to miss this place but it was only because of Sheila that mad living there bearable. She completely forgot all about Cosmo and Wanda so she didn't ask Timmy about them. Timmy was a big help in getting Sharon's things packed up and was surprised by some of her stuff. "I didn't know you played guitar" he said eyeing a black acoustic guitar. "Yeah, I taught myself how to play and it was just really easy" Sharon said and picked it up. "Could you play a little something?" Timmy asked. "Sure" Sharon said with a shrug and propped the guitar under her arm and across her torso. She strummed the opening chords of a song that she knew and loved with all her heart.

_What day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Sharon played a little louder but not by much._

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sharon sang the last part as softly but melodically, like a beautiful whisper. "That's really nice Sharon" Timmy said. "Thanks, that's all I've learned how to do with this song but I'm working on it" Sharon said drumming her fingers on the guitar. Timmy, Sharon, are you almost done!" Mrs. Turner called from downstairs. "Almost!" Timmy callled back. Sharon put the guitar back in its case.

The two children finished packing all of Sharon's clothes, few electronics, and accessories. Once everything was packed up in the Turner station wagon Sharon was ready to go. She said goodbye to Sheila and promised to visit often. Sharon stared at the house one final time. Memories flooded her mind like a flash flood. She remembered locking herself in her room to protect herself from the men that Sierra brought home, Sierra hitting her constantly, Sheila patching her up. They suddenly all ended like it was the end of a movie. "Bye" Sharon whispered, a ghost of a smile on her face. She turned around and got in the car with Timmy and his parents, her new family.

Author's Note: Hopefully this will make up for the previous short chapter. The song is called You and Me by Lifehouse. Read and Review


	7. Anger

In Anti-Fairy world, the once great dictator, Anti-Cosmo, sat in his black, plush armchair, an empty look on his face. It had been nine years since he and his wife, Anti-Wanda, had lost their daughter. The strong leader had managed to put up a strong expression but it was now beginning to falter. For nine years he had been searching for his beloved Sharon but she was nowhere to be found. "When I get my hands on the animals that took her I will make sure that they will wish that they had never been born" he snarled to himself. "Darling, what were you saying?" the thick southern drawl of his wife asked. Anti-Cosmo turned around and saw his beloved standing in the doorway. Bread curmbs littered the edge of her mouth which was proof that she had recently eaten a sandwich.

"Nothing dearest, nothing you should be concerned with" Anti-Cosmo sighed and leaned into his armchair.

Anti-Wanda raised a suspicious eye brow at her husband's action. She may be stupid but she always knew when her husband was thinking hard about something. "Come on, you can tell me" she said softly coming closer to him. Anti-Cosmo frowned and turned his face away from her. Anti-Wanda suddenly got a sly idea. She curled up into the chair with her husband and begin to rub his rib cage, slowly and with rhythm.

Anti-Cosmo fought the urge to moan at the relaxing rhythm that was moving in a circular motion against his ribs. He bit his lip as she begin to rub faster. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" his wife asked with a coy grin. Anti-Cosmo chuckled softly. "Not a chance" he said with a devilish smirk. The dark fairy knew not to give in to demands unless he was worn down enough. He removed Anti-Wanda's hands from his sides and moved his lips to her neck.

Anti-Wanda bit her lip to contain the gasp she was about to unleash as Anti-Cosmo begin to suck on her neck. His fangs were throbbing against her neck, just waiting to leave a mark on her skin. She curved her head against him in pleasure. Anti-Cosmo smirked and immediately bit down slightly with his fangs. Anti-Wanda released the gasp the she had kept caged in. "Al right, al right, I give up" she said with a laugh. Anti-Cosmo released his vampire hold on her and smirked. "Will you stop pestering me?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "Maybe" Anti-Wanda giggled with a cheeky grin. Anti-Cosmo frowned and floated out of the chair and left the room. Anti-Wanda got up and followed him into the kitchen. "Anti-Cozzie, tell me what's wrong" she said grabbing Anti-Cosmo's arm and spun him around to face her.

As he was being spun around, Anti-Cosmo instinctively flew his hand at whoever dared to show such force. His hand, unfortunately, hit the cheek of Anti-Wanda. The southern belle cried out in pain and immediately let go of Anti-Cosmo's arm. She fell to the ground, clutching her cheek. Anti-Cosmo was appalled at what he did, but what made him feel worse, was seeing his beautiful wife lying on the floor in pain. Pain cause by his own hand. An ugly dark blue mark was beginning to form on Anti-Wanda's cheek where he had struck her. "Anti-Wanda, I-I am so sorry... I had no idea that...that you had grabbed my arm" Anti-Cosmo choked out. For the first time in nine years he almost felt like he was going to burst into tears. He had no idea that losing his only child would cause this much anger and depression.

Anti-Wanda sat on the floor of the kitchen, holding her sore cheek. She didn't expect Anti-Cosmo to slap her and now she wished that she didn't grab his arm to face her. Anti-Wanda tipped her head and saw that her husband was at the sink wetting a wash rag. Anti-Cosmo brought it to her and crouched down. "Here, this might take the sting out just a bit" he said softly and began to gently dap at the burn mark. He was right, the water did take the sting from the wound but the mark on how it got there still remained. Anti-Cosmo continued to dab at the wound until the pain was gone. Once he was done with the rag, he replaced it with an ice pack from the freezer. Anti-Cosmo wrapped the ice pack in a dry rag. "Keep this on your cheek" he said to Anti-Wanda, a strange sound of kindness in his voice. Anti-Wanda nodded but said nothing and took the ice pack gratefully.

Anti-Cosmo stood up and left the kitchen, leaving his wife alone. He went back to the library, his sanctuary from the outside world. "Great, now I sound like Quasimodo" Anti-Cosmo snidely said to himself. He just could not understand it, his daughter was born an Anti-fairy so she must have been in either Anti-Fairy World, Fairy World, Pixie World, or any other universes. There also have not been any sightings of a peculiar dark creature on Earth. Whenever Anti-Cosmo was on earth, he would keep an eye out for a little girl, around nine years old, who had green eyes like his but he has had not such luck.

"Anti-Cozzie" a soft voice whispered. Anti-Cosmo turned in his chair and saw Anti-Wanda standing in the doorway. The ice pack was gone from her cheek and the mark was gone from cheek as well. "Dear, I see that your cheek is healing nicely" Anti-Cosmo said softly. Anti-Wanda said nothing but walked over to her husband. Her steps were quiet but brave. She put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Sweetie, I know why you're mad. You miss Sharon" Anti-Wanda said softly. Anti-Cosmo turned his ice cold gaze to her eyes. Anti-Wanda's magenta eyes clearly said that he shouldn't lie to her. "Yes, I miss her" he finally said. Anti-Wanda slid her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Anti-Cosmo's shoulder was no pressed up against her shoulder and he let his head rest on her shoulder. "I miss her too sweetie, but we can only hope that she's got a pretty darn good life" Anti-Wanda said. Anti-Cosmo frowned a little. "But how are we supposed to know if she is al right?" he asked. Anti-Wanda smiled a little smile of her own. "Call it mama's intuition, but I thinks that she is okay, I can feel it" Anti-Wanda smiled warmly.

Anti-Cosmo removed his head from Anti-Wanda's shoulder, cupped her cheek and turned her head towards him. He then gently pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, a new side of Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Wanda loved when she could open new doors to her husband's personality and believe that he was not the evil genius everyone made him out to be. When they finally released from the kiss, they allowed their foreheads to crease each other's. "Thank you" Anti-Cosmo said softly. "Anytime" Anti-Wanda replied with a smile.

Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. It may take a little while upload some more but I'll do the best that I can get more up. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Please continue to review.


	8. Happy Birthday!

Sharon had been living with the Turners for two weeks and it was as close to heaven as she had been in a long time. Mr. and Mrs. Turner had taken such good care of her and Timmy embraced having a sister around. Timmy had managed to keep Cosmo and Wanda hidden from Sharon but the three of them knew that they had to tell her. Timmy and Sharon had just recently got back from school and were reading Crimson Chin comic books. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as Timmy's pet goldfish. "Hey Timmy, how much of Crocker's homework do you have left?" Sharon asked her brother. Timmy put down his comic book. "I haven't even started" he said with a sheepish smile. Sharon smirked and rolled her hazel eyes. "Now I see why Crocker hates you so much" Sharon said teasingly. 'That's not the only reason' Timmy thought to himself. Cosmo and Wanda shot Timmy a worried look. A thought immediately struck Timmy's head. "Hey Sharon, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, why?" she asked raising an eye brow. "I was thinking that we did something fun, you know like, pull a prank on Crocker?" Timmy suggested with a smirk. Sharon's face stretched into a smirk that could rival Timmy's. "Now you're speaking my language" she said slyly. The two children spent half of the night devising a clever, and evil plan on how they were going to prank Crocker.

Around six thirty the next morning, Timmy got up early and began preparing for a surprise for Sharon. "Uhh Timmy, are you sure about this?" Wanda asked nervously as she watched Timmy work. "Have a little faith Wanda, Sharon's going to love this" Timmy said confidently. "When are you planning on telling her about us?" Cosmo asked his godson. "I was thinking this morning if that was al right with you guys" Timmy replied. Worry lines weighed down Wanda's forehead. "It's fine with us Timmy, we trust Sharon, it's just Jorgan you'll have to worry about" Wanda warned. Timmy stopped in his tracks. Wanda did have a point, her and Cosmo were assigned to only Timmy, if Sharon found out about them he would have practically blown the secret. "Why don't we all go to Fairy World and explain to Jorgan that Sharon is trustworthy enough to keep the secret?" Timmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. "It's worth a try" Cosmo said shrugging his shoulders. "Awesome! I wish we were in Fairy World" Timmy said his wish in happiness. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a second later, they were in Fairy World. Standing at the entrance to the magical world stood Jorgan Von Strangle himself. "Turner, I was wondering when you'd show up" he said in his Austrian accent. "How did you know I was coming?" Timmy asked surprised. "I'm the toughest fairy in the universe, I know everything. Like how you want your new adopted sister to know you had fairies" Jorgan said crossing his enormous arms. "Right, so is it al right if Sharon knows about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked the muscular fairy. "Absolutely not!" Jorgan yelled, outraged. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were blown back a few feet by Jorgan's yell. "Why not?" Timmy asked, furious. "Because, puny human, other humans that don't have fairies can't be trusted with the secret and will expose us" Jorgan explained. "Oh come on Jorgan, have a heart, Sharon's been robbed out of a home and happiness for ten years, she deserves this" Wanda pleaded, a determined fire burning in her eyes.

Jorgan negative decision came to a halt. The strong fairy had no idea that Sharon had been miserable for ten years. "How miserable are we talking?" Jorgan asked. "She was abandoned as a baby and her guardian abused her" Timmy said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was beginning to grow impatient, Sharon was going to be waking up soon and he wanted to give her his surprise. Jorgan tapped his head and thought for a minute. "I've got it" he said snapping his fingers. "What, you'll let me tell Sharon about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked hopefully. "Yes, I will make an exception just this once. This girl sounds miserable enough to qualify for fairies so she will share Cosmo and Wanda with you" Jorgan said.

Timmy was overjoyed at the news because now he would be able to help Sharon make up for the happiness that she had never really experienced her whole life. "Thank you so much Jorgan" Wanda said happily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't mention it to anyone. Now, begone!" he thumped his staff on the ground and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda dissappeared with a loud boom.

When Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were back in Timmy's room they a good majority of the hour getting his room ready for a small party. Timmy's parents left for work early that morning, which meant that Vicky was probably down stairs watching T.V. Timmy was going to have to be careful to avoid a confrontation between Vicky and Sharon, so he wished for Cosmo and Wanda to make his room sound proof so that Vicky will just think that he is still asleep. He was smart enough to know that if Timmy acts like he is asleep, Vicky will leave him alone. An hour later the three of them had completely transformed Timmy's room. "Okay, everything's all set, now it's time to go and wake Sharon" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda transformed into Timmy's goldfish, excited grins were plastered onto their faces.

Sharon was sleeping soundly, everything was quiet, her room was dark. Timmy threw the door open, letting light blanket everything in its path. "Good morning birthday girl" the peppy voice of her adopted brother rang out. Sharon squinted her eyes to adjust to the intense light. "What the heck?" she said sleepily. Timmy jumped on to the edge of her bed and sat down. "It's your birthday and I, as your brother, plan to make it the best one you'll ever have" Timmy proclaimed. Sharon blushed slightly. "Aww Timmy that's real sweet of you, but you honestly don't have to" Sharon said. "There's no point in saying no cause' I've already got everything set up" Timmy said. "You did?" Sharon said raising her eye brows in surprise. "Yep, come in my room and I'll show you" Timmy said excitedly. "Al right, let me get dressed first" Sharon said with a slight chuckle. "Awesome! Just come in my roon when you're done" Timmy said getting off the bed. Sharon nodded and shoved her brother out the door. "I wonder what that kid's got up his sleeve?" Sharon smirked to herself and began to get dressed. Since it was saturday she wore a white tank top, a plaid button up shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows, she tied the button up shirt around her waist so that the stomach part of her white tank top was visible, and a pair of cut off denim shorts. She brushed her hair and left it hanging down her shoulders. Sharon tip toed out of her room to avoid Vicky. Timmy had warned her multiple times about Vicky. Sharon was not afraid of her due to being raised by Sharon, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Al right Timmy what do you have?" Sharon asked opening the door.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Sharon!" Timmy shouted and jumped out of the closet. Sharon was definitely taken back. "What is this?" she asked with a surprise smile as she observed Timmy's bedroom. Streamers hung across the windows, balloons hung from the ceiling, and a banner that said Happy Birthday hung across the door. "It's your birthday and I want it to be special" Timmy said handing her a small cupcake. The cupcake was chocolate with navy blue icing and a small multi colored candle stuck out from it. "Make a wish Sharon" Timmy urged. Sharon rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not five Timmy" she said. "I know, but you never know what could happen" Timmy said with a grin. "Okay" Sharon said. She closed her eyes for about thirty seconds and then blew out the flame. "What did you wish for?" Timmy asked. "If I told you then it wouldn't come true" Sharon said with a playful smirk. Timmy chuckled. "Good point, here's my present" Timmy said swiping a dark blue colored box with a black ribbon on top from behind his back. "Thanks" Sharon said taking the box and began to open it. Timmy waited with baited breath, hoping that Sharon would like his gift. Sharon gasped softly as she pulled out the gift. It was a dark blue crystal necklace that was in the shape of a tear drop, and that hung on an elegant silver chain. "Oh my gosh, this is beautiful Timmy. Thank you" Sharon said happily and gave her brother a hug. "Your welcome, I thought that it would suit you" Timmy said and helped Sharon put it on. "I love it, this is the best birthday present I've ever received" she said admiring the necklace. "I've got another surprise for you" Timmy said mysteriously. "Now you've got my attention" Sharon said with a laugh. "Okay, remember how when we first met you saw those two other people that I said were my cousins?" Timmy asked. "Yeah" Sharon said raising an eye brow. "Well, they're not my cousins. Guys?" Timmy said gesturing towards his fish bowl.

Th fish bowl rattled and shook until a burst of power exploded from it. Sharon backed up and shielded her eyes to avoid the harsh light. A second later the brightness disappeared which allowed Sharon to let her arm down. The fish bowl was empty and instead of fish the two people that Timmy said were his cousins were floating a foot away from it. Wait? Floating? "Who are you guys?" Sharon asked confused. "Well sweetie, I'm Cosmo" the male with green hair said. "And I'm Wanda" the female with pink hair said.  
>"And we're Timmy's fairy god parents" they both said in usion, a brightly lit stage behind them came to life. The stage had the words Fairy God Parents lit up in bold letters. A second later everything settled down but Sharon was still speechless. "This is incredible, but Timmy how in the world did you end up with fair god parents?" Sharon asked. "Fairy god parents are granted for kids in need and I qualified for them because my parents are never around and my baby sitter is evil" Timmy explained. "Don't they have to be kept secret?" Sharon asked. "Yeah, but we worked it out so that you will be able to know about us. But you can't tell anyone or we'll have to go away forever" Wanda explained. "No problem, your secret's safe with me guys" Sharon said with a smile. "Awesome!" Timmy shouted and hugged Sharon tightly. "What shoulde we do today?" Cosmo asked. Timmy and Sharon smirked evilly at one another. "Prank Crocker" they both said in usion.<p>

Timmy and Sharon were poofed to Crocker's ancient house armed with toilet paper and paint ball guns. "Is he home?" Sharon asked. Timmy looked through a pair of pink binoculars, that were really Wanda in disguise. Crcoker's van wasn't in the drive way or the open garage. "Nope, we're all clear" Timmy said. "Are you sure that you two should do this?" Wanda asked. "Heck yeah, payback time for all the embarassing and miserable times he's put Timmy through" Sharon said practicing her aim. "You two do realize that this is illegal?" Wanda said with a glare. Cosmo, disguised as Sharons baseball cap, allowed his face to appear. "They're aware of it being illegal but it's still fun" he said. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Wanda said in an annoyed tone. "Okay" the three of them said in usion. Sharon cocked her paintball gun. "Let's rock" she said with a smirk and her and Timmy ran off to deface Crocker's home.

"That was so awesome" Sharon laughed as she sat on Timmy's bed. The two of them had recently ran from Crocker's house after they decorated it in paint and toilet paper. "I know right, I even had Cosmo take pictures" Timmy said sitting on the floor. Sharon and Timmy had both taken showers and cleaned up to avoid suspicion if they ran into Vicky. Sharon was still wearing denim shorts but was now wearing a black T-shirt that had a swordfish design on the front. "This has been the best birthday ever Timmy" she said. "I'm glad you had fun, you deserve it after what you've been through" Timmy said. "You're an amazing brother you know that?" Sharon said and gave him a hug. "I know I am" Timmy said arrogantly. Sharon rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed. "I'm going to go and take a nap, trashing Crocker's house really wore me out" she said heading for the door. "Al right, later Sharon" Timmy said. "Later Timmy, see you in a bit Cosmo and Wanda" Sharon smiling at the fish bowl where Cosmo and Wanda smiled back at her. Sharon stretched and left her brother's room so she could give into her sleep deprived body.

Author's Note: This the last chapter that I will post for a while. Because of school, I won't be writing that much during the week but I will be writing chapters on the weekend but I don't know when I will be posting them. I'm really sorry for the wait but I hope it won't stop you all from reading this story. I really appreciate your reviews and I will do the very best I can to write more chapters so that I can complete this story. Thank you all for understanding, please continue to review, and I was wondering if you would all check out my Fairly Odd Parents one-shot, What's Under the Surface. Thank you readers!


	9. Cosmo, Wanda, and a Baby

Sharon had been living with Timmy and his family for an entire month and it felt like it was the best month of her life. Her and Timmy were currently out of school for Spring break, which meant that they were free to do whatever they wanted for an entire week. "Hey Sharon, want to go sky diving with me, Cosmo, and Wanda?" Timmy asked. It was a bright, beautiful Saturday morning, the perfect start to Spring break. "Sure, I'll be ready in a second" Sharon said crawling out of bed. Timmy nodded and left the room so she could have some privacy. Sharon got dressed in a pair of stone washed jeans, a Hunter green T-shirt that said the phrase "Live it, and love it" across her chest, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor converses. She brushed her long, blond hair and pulled it back in a pony tail. "I'm ready" she said running down stairs to meet Timmy. "Good, ket's head on over to the park" Timmy said leading Sharon out of the house with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as their backpacks.

Everything at the park was serene, and quiet. Local kids were lounging around half asleep, enjoying their days off. Timmy and Sharon were flying in a pink airplane which was Wanda in disguise. Her and Timmy were wearing blue, red, and white helmets along with protective goggles.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, this is your airplane speaking. If you look directly off of the right side of my arm pit, you'll see that we're directly over Dimmsdale park" Wanda announced. Timmy opened the door in excitement. "Cool! Geronimo!" the buck toothed boy yelled as he jumped out of the air plane. Sharon jumped right after him. "Yee-haw!" she yelled as she jumped out.

When they were halfway to the ground Sharon pulled the chord on her parachute to release it. Timmy pulled his chord, which was really Cosmo. Cosmo puffed out for a mintue before he dissapeared in distraction. "What's going on!" Sharon yelled. Timmy didn't answer his sister's question as he was too busy falling. "I wish I had another-" Timmy was cut off as he landed hard on the grassy slope in the park. "Parachute" he said in pain. "Timmy!" Sharon cried out and released herself from her parachute. She was only a few feet from the ground so she didn't fall. She ran over to Timmy to see if he was al right. The fall he suffered from had created a crater in the earth. "Are you okay?" she asked helping her brother up. "Yeah, I'm fine" Timmy said. "Timmy, watch where you're falling, you almost hit the baby" Cosmo snapped at his godson. "Excuse me, what am I missing here?" Sharon snapped. "Oh look Cosmo, there's another one" Wanda said excitedly, not listening to what Sharon said. The fairy couple, disguised as dogs, bounded to look at another baby. "What's with them?" Timmy asked. "I honestly don't know, they've got babies on the brain for some reason" Sharon shrugged.

They followed Cosmo and Wanda to another mother who was cooing her baby. Cosmo and Wanda were weeping at what the mother was saying. "Cosmo, Wanda, what's gotten into you two? You're supposed to be my parachute" Timmy said irrated. Sharon nudged him sharply in the ribs and gestured her head towards the mother who was looking at them strangely. "I mean...roll over" Timmy said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Are these oddly colored, hysterically weeping dogs yours little boy?" the mother asked Timmy. "Yeah, they're rare, weeping Alaskan Blubber hounds" Timmy answered. 'Nice save' Sharon thought sarcastically. "Do they ever have puppies? I bet they would make the cutest baby blubber hounds" the mother asked while smiling at her child in her arms. Sharon had to smile at the woman's devotion to her child. She sure wished she had a mother that cared for her like that. The woman's question only made Cosmo and Wanda cry harder. Thinking fast, Sharon quickly thought of an excuse. "No ma'am, but we'll let you know if they. Come on Timmy let's go" Sharon said to her brother. Timmy grabbed a hold of Cosmo's collar while Sharon took Wanda's collar. "Come on you two, let's get back to sky diving" Timmy said.

Sharon and Timmy spent a mojority of the day sky diving but every time Cosmo and Wanda saw a baby they would run over and try to play with it, leaving Timmy and Sharon to fall to the earth. Finally, Timmy and Sharon were at the end of their ropes when Cosmo and Wanda failed to catch them and they ended up falling through Timmy's roof and into his bedroom. "You guys are totally distracted and ignoring Sharon and I" Timmy said in an irritated tone. "Seriously, what's going on with you guys?" Sharon said getting up off the floor. Wanda ignored her godson and goddaughter but had her mind on knitting a pair of pink baby booties. "Did you hear something Cosmo?" Wanda asked absentmindly. "Nope" Cosmo replied in the same tone as his wife. Sharon raised her eye brows skeptically as her godfaher was wearing a diaper and accidentally struck himself with the pin. "Al right, what's going on here? Wanda, why are you knitting booties?" Sharon asked putting her hands on her hips. "Sharon's right, and why is Cosmo wearing a diaper?" Timmy asked. "Timmy, doesn't Cosmo wear a diaper all the time" Sharon pointed out. "Good point, but that doesn't explain why Wanda's knitting booties. It's like you guys are all distracted by baby stuff" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda began to weep hysterically. "You guys want a baby?" Sharon asked raising an eye brow.

"Don't say the B word" the fairies weeped. "What, baby?" Timmy asked raising an eye brow and the question only made Cosmo and Wanda cry more. Sharon nudged Timmy sharply in the ribs. "Nice one genius" she hissed. "Well, if you want a baby than just have one" Timmy said. "We can't!" Cosmo and Wanda wailed. "It's not that simple guys, fairies can't have babies whenever they want" Wanda said. "How come?" Sharon asked. "Well, since Iwas the last baby and was so destructive, the Supreme Fairy Council made sure that no baby was to ever be born again" Cosmo explained. "That explains a lot" Sharon muttered. "That, and because we live forever there really is no need to have a baby" Wanda said.

"Is that the reason why ya'll get godkids?" Sharon asked. "Yeah, to fill the void!" Cosmo cried. "I think it would be cool if you guys were to have a baby, I wouldn't mind having a godbrother or godsister" Timmy said. Sharon slapped him on the shoulder and glared. "What am I, a plate of green beans?" she asked, frowning. "I meant a magical sibling, besides you're already my sister" Timmy said hoping Sharon would be satisfied. "Gee Timmy, that makes me feel so much better" she said sarcastically. Timmy turned his attention away from his sister and moved to his godparents. "What if I wish up a baby" Timmy said in happiness. "I don't know, what does it say in the rules?" Wanda asked, poofing a giant copy of Da Rules.

Sharon's eyes almost fell out of her ehad when she saw the titanic rule book. "Dang, that thing is huge" she said softly. Timmy skimmed through the pages, particularly one that stated what can't be wished for. "Nope, it doesn't say anything in here about wishing for a baby" Timmy said after looking through the book. "Wish for it Timmy" Sharon said, excitement in her southern voice.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you guys were having a-" Timmy was suddenly cut off by a deep Austrian accent. "Stop!" the voice boomed. Sharon, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were transported to a military styled building. "Oh, Turner, I figured that it was you" a huge, muscular fairy that wore camouflage pants, a hunter green tank top, and combat boots said deeply. The muscular fairy looked at Sharon. "I take it this is Sharon" she said. "Yes Jorgan, Sharon this is Jorgan Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe" Wanda said with an irritated tone.

Jorgan further examined Sharon as though she were a science project. He couldn't help but assume that she had a magical blood to her veins. The large fairy placed it in the back of his mind to be thought of later and turned his attention to Timmy. "But there's nothing the rules that says I can't wish for a baby" Timmy exclaimed. "Seriously Jorgan, what's the problem if he wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to have a baby?" Sharon asked. "I shall have to see" Jorgan said. He stomped his staff on the floor and poofed up his own copy of the rules. He skimmed through the page that lists what cannot be wished but never saw that it said you couldn't wish for a baby. "Al right Turners, you win this round but be sure to know what you're getting into" Jorgan said.

"I'm sure of this wish. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that you guys were having a baby" Timmy wished. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a big cloud of smoke appeared. A second later the smoke cleared but nothing happened. "Nothing happened" Timmy said. "Not yet anyway, just be ready for whatever will come. Now be gone!" Jorgan waved his giant wand and poofed Cosmo, Timmy, Wanda, and Sharon back to earth.

Jorgan leaned against his wand in tiredness. "Who knows what will come from this wish" Jorgan mumbled to himself. That Sharon girl entered his mind. "I wonder why that girl looks slightly familiar, who the heck knows?" Jorgan asked himself and headed back to work.

Author's Note: I'm glad I managed to upload this chapter sooner than I thought I would. I will try to keep updating as fast as I can. This is not a complete novelization of Fairly Odd Baby, I changed the dialogue just a bit but it will go with the story line. I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents or the characters created for the series. I only own Sharon and other characters I created in the beginning. Read and review!


	10. The Beginning of the Wish

A few days had gone by and Timmy was growing more and more anxious with excitement over his new fairy baby brother or sister. Sharon had attempted to keep Timmy's mind occupied on other things beside the baby. She made Timmy go skateboarding with her, even though she hated it and was terrible at skateboarding. The Turner siblings had just gotten back from the skateboard park, without Cosmo and Wanda. "Cosmo, Wanda, we're home. Is my godbrother of sister here yet?" Timmy asked. Sharon had to cover her mouth to suppress a laugh, he clearly knew nothing about how kids were made.

Cosmo and Wanda were waiting patiently for their godchildren. But the moment they walked in the room, Cosmo vomited purple barf all over Timmy's head. "Cosmo, why did you barf all over me?" Timmy asked with a glare. Sharon wrinkled her nose at the sight of her brother covered in vomit. Cosmo and Wanda started laughing hysterically and had to grip on to each other for support. Sharon raised a skeptical eye brow at the godparents. "Hello! Having a baby here" Cosmo said pointing to her stomach.

"You're having the baby?" Timmy asked pointing at Cosmo. "Now I know there are no surprises in this world" Sharon commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "Timmy, Sharon, it's the boy fairy that has the baby" Wanda explained. "You two, we need to have a serious talk about the birds and the be-" Cosmo was cut off by Sharon. "Don't worry, Sierra beat you to it already" Sharon held up her hands. Timmy mouthed thank you to Sharon, he clearly didn't want to have to hear Cosmo's conversation.

Timmy's head was covered by another storm of vomit. "What's with all the barfing?" Timmy asked. "Cosmo's got a little morning sickness sport" Wanda said, poofing away the purple vomit. "How long does it last?" Timmy asked. "Doesn't it depend on the pregnancy?" Sharon asked. "No, for a fairy it's all the same, it lasts for three months" Wanda said. "How would you know Sharon?" Timmy asked raising an eye brow. Sharon frowned at Timmy. "When you've grown up with a woman like Sierra who brings home freaky men who use her to cheat on their pregnant wives, it's not that hard" Sharon explained, her frown never wavering."Good point, don't worry about the barfing, it'll go by quick" Cosmo said brightly. Timmy looked at his sister with a hopeful look in his blue eyes, he honestly hopes that this morning sickness wouldn't last that long.

The day began to go by slowly. Cosmo was feeling a little better and suggested that going to the town parade would be fun. Sharon; now wearing a pair of hunter green cargo pants, an olive green tank top, and black converses; Timmy, and Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as balloons) headed downtown to watch the parade. As the marching band marched through the street, having the time of their life, Cosmo barfed once again on Timmy. "Sorry Timmy" Cosmo apologized. Sighing, Wanda once again poofed the barf from Timmy's body. "Let's just go guys" Sharon suggested. Timmy nodded sadly and the four of them left the parade.

All through the day Timmy had been the target of Cosmo's barf and by the time Cosmo had thrown up on Timmy right after he had gotten out of the shower he was starting to get irritated."Has it been three months yet?" Timmy asked impatiently. "Not even close, it's been three hours" Sharon, leaning against the doorway. Timmy began to blush furiously. "Sharon, get out of here!" he yelled pulling the towel around his body tighter. "Relax bro, we're family" Sharon said with a shrug. "Get out please" Timmy practically begged. He really didn't want Sharon in the bathroom right after he had gotten out of the shower. Sharon smirked knowing that she had ticked her brother off. "Al right, alright, I'm gone" she said and left the bathroom and shut the door.

Cosmo's pregnancy was beginning to grate on Timmy's nerves, starting with Cosmo eating his vintage baseball cards, then ending with Cosmo unleashing his moody rage on Timmy and then barfing on him. Sharon felt bad for Timmy and tried to do what she could to make him happy. "Hey Timmy, I finished You and Me" Sharon said brightly. "Oh cool, can you play it?" Timmy asked his sister. "Yeah" she said taking her guitar from it's case. She drummed a couple of chords to warm up and then she began to play the intro.

_What day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sharon performed the beginning with perfection and began to play the middle, which was her personal favorite.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to prove_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As she continued to play the rest it became more and more easier.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_everything she does is beautiful_

_everything she does is right_

_you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to prove_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_what day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

She quietly ended the song in silence and waited for an imaginary spotlight to disappear. "That was amazing Sharon" Timmy said. Sharon snapped out of her train of thought. "Thanks Timmy, it wasn't that hard to learn and it's one of my favorite songs. "You should record that, you could be bigger than Chip Skylark" Timmy complimented. "No thanks, I'm not interested" Sharon said putting her guitar back in its case. "Hey Timmy, Sharon, could you come in the bathroom!" Wanda called from Timmy's bathroom. "If it's something we have to clean up then you can forget it" Sharon said back. "Just get in here" Wanda snapped. Sharon was taken back by Wanda's anger. "Let's see what she wants" Timmy sighed and the two went to go see Wanda.

"Surprise!" an entire symphony of voices called. "What in the world is all this?" Sharon asked. A plump fairy that had teal, curly hair, teal eyes, and was wearing a tral dress came up to Timmy and Sharon. "It is officially the first baby shower in thousands of years so we want it to be extra special" the fairy said. "No offense but who are you?" Sharon asked. "Sharon, this is Mama Cosma, Cosmo's mother" Timmy said. "Hello dear" she said in a cool voice. She was obviously insulted. "I'm sorry, I'm Sharon, Timmy's adopted sister" she said with an apologetic smile. Mama Cosma's face melted into a smile. "It's quite al right, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mama Cosma said.

"Any reason why you guys had to throw the baby shower in my bathroom?" Timmy asked. "Hello! Baby. Shower. Must I draw you and picture?" Mama Cosmo asked irritated. "That and it's the most private room in the whole house. I do not want word of the baby to get out" Jorgan said. "Why not?" Sharon asked. "Because, puny girl, a fairy baby's magic is powerful and unstable and if it were to be captured and raised by an Anti-fairy or Pixie, everything would fall to destruction" Jorgan replied in his deep voice. "An anti-fairy and pixie?" Sharon asked, had forgotten that the only magical creatures that Sharon knew of were fairies. "Pixies are basically a boring version of fairies who treat magic like a business and Anti-fairies are evil versions of fairies" Timmy explained. "Interesting" Sharon said with a fascinated expression.

"Yes, and that is why we must protect the baby at all costs" Jorgan boomed and placed guarded dogs and barbed wire all around the bathroom. "Timmy, it's an ancient fairy tradition that the godchild throws the expecting fairy a shower" Wanda said. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" Timmy asked. "Nothing much" Cosmo said holding on a medium sized scroll. The scroll partially covered his severely swollen stomach. He unwound the scroll and Timmy was dismayed to see that it was very long. "Nothing much my ass" Sharon muttered. "Watch your language Sharon" Wanda snapped at the girl. "Yeah, the baby might hear" Cosmo jumped in holding his stomach. Sharon rolled her hazel eyes and began helping Timmy.

"Okay, balloons, streamers, stereo" Timmy muttered as he checked off the long list. "Don't forget the toilet paper" Sharon reminded him. "Timmy!" Cosmo called. Timmy rolled his eyes but gritted his teeth and went to see what Cosmo wanted. Cosmo was sitting on a gold throne that was installed on top of a toilet. "Yes Cosmo" Timmy said with forced politeness."I'm hungry, get me something that won't upset my stomach, like a fireball burrito" Cosmo ordered. "Cosmo, that will only upset your stomach more" Sharon pointed out. "That's what I'm craving now get me a burrito Timmy" Cosmo said. "Got it" Timmy said and ran to the snack table. "Turner, where is the music? I want to get funky" Jorgan asked. "I'll take care of the music, just get your highness his burrito" Sharon said jerking her thumb to Cosmo who was laughing at something his wife had said. Timmy nodded and grabbed the flaming hot plate of burritos.

He brought the spicy snack over to Cosmo. "Here are the burritos" Timmy said. "I don't want burritos, they make me gassy!" Cosmo screamed in rage. "Cosmo, just calm down" Sharon said placing her hands on the green haired fairy. Cosmo began to calm down immediately. "Thanks Shar, I needed that" Cosmo said relieved. "No problem, let's play games" Sharon suggested. "What games?" Timmy asked as he cleaned out his ears to see if he still had his hearing from Cosmo's temper tantrum. "It's right on the list" Mama Cosma said giving him the list. "Pin the tail on the buck toothed servant boy and the blonde sister" Timmy read from the list. "Excuse me?" Sharon asked in anger. She glared at Cosmo in anger. "This can't be good" Timmy said to himself as he saw Sharon practically heat up in anger. "Sharon, calm down" Wanda said holding Sharon back by the shoulders. Sharon buried her anger and smiled. "Fine, let the games begin" she said with a forced expression.

Cosmo was blindfolded and randomly poked fake donkey tails on to Sharon and Timmy. "That's it! I can't take anymore of the showers, the mood swings, the cravings, and the vomit!" Timmy screamed in rage and jumped off the wall. Sharon managed to get herself off the wall. "Timmy relax" she pleaded with her brother. "No, I'm sick of this whole baby wish! I wish Cosmo would just get lost!" Timmy released all the pent up energy he had been forced to store and he didn't care whose feelings got hurt. Everyone in the room gasped at what Timmy had said. "Fine, if that's how you feel than I'll take my baby and my burrito and just go" Cosmo said, hurt was written all over his face and that was the last thing that anybody had saw of him before he disappeared.

"Look what you did Timmy!" Sharon cried in anger. "Sharon's right Timmy, Cosmo's gone and he's about to have our baby" Wanda added on. "Timmy Turner, you have put the universe in grave peril. If that baby falls into the wrong hands, life as we know it will hardly exist" Jorgan said gravely. 'What have I done' Timmy thought to himself.

Author's Note: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents or the characters, just Sharon. I also do not own You and Me by Lifehouse. Read and review.


	11. Searching and It's Time

Everyone in the bathroom glared at Timmy in anger, all except for Sharon. The feisty blonde knew that Timmy had good reason to be mad at Cosmo but it still did not excuse the fact that the fairy baby he's carrying is somewhere and in danger. Timmy was now backed up against the wall, petrified by all the glares he was receiving. "I'm sorry, I really do want a godbrother or sister but I was just sick of getting barfed on all the time" Timmy pleaded. Sharon shimmied her way through the crowd until she was right next to Timmy. "Back off guys he made a mistake but that still doesn't change the fact that Cosmo and his unborn child is somewhere in the universe unfound. So why don't you all quit getting pissed off at my brother and start lookinh" Sharon proclaimed with a fire burning in her words. Everyone immediately disappeared and began looking. "Thanks Sharon" Timmy said softly. Sharon wrapped her arms around Timmy in a tight hug. "No problem, we're siblings and protecting each other in what we do best" Sharon said with a smile. "You're right, let's start looking for Cosmo and the baby" Timmy said. Wanda nodded her head and poofed herself, Timmy, and Sharon to a large military surveillance room that resided in Fairy World. "Oh, this is terrible. Our baby's going to be born alone and with Cosmo" Wanda said worriedly. Sharon wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a one armed hug. "Don't worry Wanda, we'll find him" she said comfortingly. "We have to, search every corner of the universe until we find him" Wanda said with authority in her voice. Jorgan immediately sent his fairy warriors into the sky and then flew to earth or around Fairy World to search for Cosmo.

After three hours of searching Timmy thought to check in with the search. "Al right people it's been three hours, how's the search coming?" Timmy asked through a headset while typing on the computer. "He's not at the arcade" a fairy soldier reported. The second report came from the string factory. "String factory negative also" the soldier searching there reported. The next report came from Fairy World. The camera was focused on a childish bedroom. "He's not in Fairy World, or in his room, which is ready for him whenever he decides to leave Wanda" Mama Cosma said hopefully. Sharon and Wanda frowned at the teal fairy. "I'm guessing that you guys don't exactly get along" Sharon said, raising an eye brow. "You've guessed correctly" Wanda said in an annoyed tone directed at Mama Cosma. The fourth and final report was coming from a loud club that was playing Latin music. Cupid appeared in front of the camera wearing a sombrero and carrying maracas. "He's not in Rio but I'll keep looking" he said and danced away. "I highly doubt he's actually looking" Sharon mused. "Curses, this could only mean one thing, I should have gone to Rio" Jorgan said in frustration, he clearly wanted to party in Rio. "If Cosmo's not here or in Fairy World, where else can he be?" Sharon asked. "She's right, aren't there any other world's we can check?" Timmy asked. "Oh no" Jorgan said sharply. "You thought of someplace?" Timmy asked hopefully. "No, that burriot went right through me" Jorgan said clutching his stomach. "Go empty it out in the bathroom, we don't need to see it nor smell it" Sharon said wrinling her nose. Jorgan ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his digestive system. "Timmy, and Sharon you're right, there are other worlds we can check" Wanda said and began to pull up some names of other worlds. "Patio World, Mattress World, World News Tonight, Anti-fairy World, Pixie World" Wanda gasped in fear at the last two names she had listed. "Anti-fairy world, that's it!" Timmy said in triumph. Jorgan returned from the bathroom. "The anti-fairies must have kidnapped Cosmo and plan on using the baby's magic for Universal domination" Jorgan said with an angry look in his eye. Timmy and Sharon threw off their head sets. "Wanda, let's rock" Timmy said with a determined glare. Wanda used her wand to poof up large wand bazookas and tied red head bands around their heads. "Now, let's roll" Sharon said with equal determination.

The group were in Anti-fairy world in a millisecond. The atmosphere felt dark and very evil. Part of Sharon despised this world but another part of her felt at home. "What exactly is the plan here Timmy?" Sharon asked. "Simple, we burst in and demand Cosmo back, if that doesn't work we blast them" Timmy said cocking his bazooka. "This plan is going to backfire in about fifteen seconds after it begins" Sharon muttered. "What was that?". "Nothing" Sharon said quickly. The four of them quickly climbed down the mountain and positioned themselves at the wall. "Sharon would you like to do the honors?" Wanda asked. Sharon got down on one knee and aimed her bazooka at the wall, a wicked grin crossed her face. "I thought you'd never ask" Sharon replied huskily, her southern accent dancing on the tip of her tongue and pulled the trigger.

Inside the castle, Anti-Cosmo was going through a daily meeting of the Anti-fairies to discuss universal domination. The dark fairy had just recently ejected an Anti-fairy that spoke with a nasally voice for suggesting an idiotic idea. He was beginning to grow frustrated, these were anti-fairies for goodness sake. "Come one people think, universal domination is not going to come bursting through that door" Anti-Cosmo said expaserately. Just as he had said this the wall opposite him exploded and four figures stepped through the smoke. The figures were of Timothy Turner, Wanda, Jorgan Jarhead Von Strangle, and a girl he had not seen before. She was about Timothy's height and had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Freeze Anti-fairies, we know you've kidnapped Cosmo and our fairy and are planning on his using his/her's magic for universal domination" Timmy said accusingly. Anti-Cosmo felt like lady luck was on his side today. "What's this? Cosmo's having a fairy baby who's uncontrollable magic we could use for universal domination" Anti-Cosmo said perking up. "Um...no?" the four of them said in unision but it was too late. "Quick, Anti-fairies take to the skies and hunt down Cosmo and his baby and we will take over the universe" Anti-Cosmo ordered gleefully and was led his followers into the sky. Before he left though, he couldn't help but steal a glance at the girl next to Timmy. He wanted to remember her face for when he would see her again.

Jorgan and Sharon turned to glare at Timmy. "Now they know" Jorgan groaned. "Good going genius now we've got to find Cosmo and quick" Sharon sneered. "If Cosmo's not here in Anti-fairy world he must be at Pixie World" Wanda said. "Wanda, you do the talking this time" Sharon said to the pink haired fairy. They poofed to Pixie world and it was sort of what Sharon had imagined would look like. Wanda did say that Pixies treated magic like it was a business so Sharon expected everything to look like a business corporation. She just didn't expect everything to look so dull boring. "Man, this place makes Crocker's lesson plans actually look interesting" Sharon commented. "Come on, they must have Cosmo in the HP's office" Timmy said pointing to a large building that taller than the others. "HP?" Sharon question. "Head Pixie, basically the president of Pixie World" Wanda said. Sharon nodded in understanding. Wanda and Sharon both blasted down the door to a conference room. "Freeze Pixies, we know you have Cosmo and our fairy baby" Wanda snarled but kept her weapon pointed right at the pixies. The other wall was busted down and Anti-Cosmo and the other anti-fairires stood on the other side. "And are planning on using his/hers uncontrollable magic for universal domination" Anti-Cosmo said finishing for Wanda.

The head pixie's eyes lit up in excitement, though his voice doesn't show it. "Wait a second, Cosmo's having a fairy baby and we can use his/hers uncontrollable magic for universal dominatio?" HP questioned. 'Darn it' Sharon thought to herself. "Uh... no?" Jorgan, Timmy, Sharon, Wanda, and Anti-Cosmo said in unision. "Quick Pixies, to the limousines, we must find that fairy baby and take over the universe" Hp droned and flew to the awaiting vehicles. "Not if we find it first" Anti-Cosmo declared and led his entourage of anti-fairires out through the hole they had created. "This is really bad" Sharon commented and set her weapon down and leaned against it.

Jorgan ran off to use the restroom once again, leaving Timmy, Sharon, and Wanda to think of a plan. "Timmy, we have to find Cosmo, I'm really worried about him" Wanda said nervously. "Me too, but where can we look? All I did was tell him to get lost" Timmy said. Everyone of them perked up. "You don't think?" they said in unision. "It's worth a try, poof us there Wanda" Sharon said taking off her headband. Wanda poofed them to a beautiful meadow. Butterflies flew through the air, the sun was shining, and everything was crystal clear clean. When they arrived they luckily found Cosmo dancing over to them. His stomach had doubled in size, a sure sign that the baby was going to be coming soon. "Timmy! Get lost, best wish ever" Cosmo said happily and gave his wife a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Cosmo" Wanda said hagging her husband tightly. "How are you feeling Cosmo?" Sharon asked and gave him a hug as well. "Much better, no more mood swings, weird cravings, and I've hardly barfed at all" Cosmo said relieved. "Cosmo, I'm really sorry I sent you away. Can you ever forgive me?" Timmy apologized sincerely. "Done" Cosmo immediately said and hugged his family.

Just then, a strong kick shoved Wanda, Timmy, and Sharon into a bush. "I'll take that as a you're still mad" Timmy said climbing from the bush. "No, the baby just kicked, I think that mean it's coming" Cosmo said worriedly and was clutching his whale of a stomach. "The baby's coming!" Timmy, Wanda, and Sharon cried in unision. "Relax you three, let's just calmly get to the fairy hospital so we can all enjoy this beautiful moment" Cosmo said calmly. "Cosmo, you do realize how much pain you'll be in giving birth?" Sharon asked. "It can't be that bad" Cosmo said with a shrug. "Boy are you off" Sharon said softly. They were in for one heck of a few hours.

Author's Note: Read and Review please.


	12. Baby Hunt

Anti-Cosmo smiled devilishly at his reflection as Dr. Rip Studwell in the mirror. He had successfully managed to pull off his appearance and mannerisms just as Cosmo, Wanda, Timothy, and the other girl had just arrived with Cosmo in labor. Anti-Cosmo still couldn't get one thought off his mind; who was that girl?. "This is not a beautiful moment!" Cosmo howled in pain. Anti-Cosmo had to mask a humorous smile from creeping on to his face. "Don't worry Cosmo, everything is looking fantastic, on me at least" the disguised doctor said brightly. "Excuse me, what about Cosmo?" the girl snapped. Anti-Cosmo turned to look at her. She had dark blonde hair that would make her into a burnette later on in her life, milky pale skin, and angry hazel eyes. This girl would possibly become a dangerous enemy one day. "Oh, right, Cosmo on the other hand sounds like he's in a lot of pain" Anti-Cosmo said trying to hold his cover together. "Oh no, child birth is such a relaxing experience" Cosmo snarled sarcastically. The girl stood next to Cosmo's head and began to rub it softly. "Don't worry Cosmo, it'll be over soon" she said soothingly. Anti-Cosmo snapped some latex gloves on his hands. "Al right, does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Anti-Cosmo asked. The dark fairy hoped that someone knew something about delivering a baby so he wouldn't have to do it. "You mean you don't know how!" Timothy cried out. "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, a fairy baby hasn't been born in thousands of years, no one knows how" Anti-Cosmo said with a chuckle. "Why don't we just wish it out?" the girl suggested. Anti-Cosmo was surprised by how quick thinking this girl was. "Good idea, but will it work?" Timothy asked. "Wish it out! Wish it out!" Cosmo snarled and grabbed Timothy by the collar of his shirt. The girl struggled to hold Anti-Cosmo's counterpart down. "Make the wish!" she yelled. "Al right, al right, I wish our baby was out" Timothy wished. Wanda waved her wand and a second later the yelling stopped. Birds flew, the sun popped out, and a choir began to sing. Anti-Cosmo had to will himself to not let any tears fall to the surface. This situation reminded him so much of when his daughter was born. For a second, as he watched Cosmo holding his child, Anti-Cosmo imagined that it was him in the hospital bed and the baby was his little girl.

The Cosmo/Turner family gazed proudly at the little purple bundle that rested in Cosmo's arms. "You did good Cosmo" Sharon said softly. Cosmo even allowed some tears to fall from his emerald eyes. He opened the hood of the blanket to gaze into the amethyst eyes on his baby. "Poof" the baby cooed softly. The baby was round like a crystal ball, beautiful skin that matched its mother and father's, and sparkling amethyst eyes. "Oh Cosmo, our baby is beautiful" Wanda said like she was on the verge of crying. Sharon smiled softly at the new parents. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Timmy asked excitedly bouncing on the bed. Sharon placed her hands on her brother's shoulders to keep him still. "Easy, speedy gonzales" she chuckled. "That is a very good question though, let me just take the baby outside where the light is better and check" Dr. Rip Studwell said and took the baby from Cosmo's arms and left for the door. Just as he was about to cross the threshold, Jorgan bursted in. "Not so fast Dr. Rip Studwell, or should I say Anti-Cosmo! Jorgan boomed and ripped off the supposed costume to reveal the body of Anti-Cosmo. Sharon's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the anti-fairy holding the baby. She could now see him clearly. The anti-fairy had a blue on black color scheme, the exact mirror image of Cosmo's face, hair, eyes, and body but a different outfit. This counterpart wore an elegant suit and a blue bowler hat, an ebony monocle covered his right eye, and his canine teeth had fangs. "Oh darn" the dark fairy said bitterly. Sharon also noticed that he had a sophisticated English accent.

"Good thing I was here to savw the baby from your evil clutches. Now let me take it outside where the light is better and keep it safe" Jorgan said prying the baby from Anti-Cosmo's arms. Anti-Cosmo narrowed his green eyes, he smelled a rat. "Not so fast Jorgan, or should I say Pixies in a Jorgan suit" he said and ripped away the top half of the Jorgan suit to reveal HP and Sanderson.

"Darn, I actually thought the Jorgan suit would work this time" HP droned to Sanderson. "Well it did get us into the club in Rio" Sanderson replied to his boss. Mama Cosma poofed angrily into the room and snatched the baby from HP. "Give me my grandchild" she shrilled at the pixies. "Not so fast Mama Cosma, or should I say-" Jorgan poofed into the room and shook Mama Cosma in an effort to reveal the imposter who was trying to take the baby, but it turns out that was the real Mama Cosma. "Wow, you guys make terrible detectives" Sharon said in a cool voice. Jorgan glared at the girl, he clearly did not like her attitude.

Wanda snatched the baby away from Mama Cosma and held it to her in a maternal, protective way. "Give me back our baby, none of you have the slightest idea of how to keep it safe, warm, and loved" she said and took a glance at the baby but saw that it was just the blanket and air. "Oh no, where's the baby?" Sharon said worriedly. Her hazel eyes turned to Timmy who had a round bulk in his stomach under his shirt and stood in the corner. "What the hell are you doing?" she whispered harshly. "Trying to save the baby" Timmy whispered back. "Poof, poof" the baby cooed. The cooing brought the attention to Jorgan, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, HP, Sanderson, and Mama Cosma; now they were caught. "Give me the baby Turner, its magic must be used for good" Jorgan said. "Give me the baby Turner" Anti-Cosmo said in an evil voice. "Its magic must be used for evil" Sanderson and HP droned in unison. "Oh, just give me the baby, I only want to pinch its cheeks" Mama Cosma said. Timmy and Sharon were backed up into a corner with nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves protectively in front of Timmy, Sharon, and the baby. Cosmo was wielding a baseball bat, Wanda was holding a large syringe, and Sharon had Wanda poof up a bazooka for her. "Get away from my little Keanu!" Cosmo cried protectively. "Keanu?" everyone said in unision. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of Batholomew" Cosmo said. "It would be easier to name it if we knew what it was" Wanda said. "There will be plenty of time to name the child after we take it from you. I personally like Dagmar, it means the landfill is burning" Jorgan said with an eerie smile. "I kind of like Demi, nice and simple" Sharon said. "Give us the baby Turner" HP said with a glare. "No way Jose" Timmy said. He grabbed Sharon's arm and jumped on to the hospital bed with Cosmo and Wanda next to them. "So long suckers" Sharon said with a smirk. Timmy pushed the button that tilted the mattress upward. They flew into the air but ended up landing into the wall. "Any other plans Timmy?" Sharon asked in pain. "Qucick, grab the baby" Jorgan said and lunged for the baby.

The baby giggled and beamed a magical force. Sharon felt her body disappear from sight as Jorgan pummeled through to where her body would have been. Once Jorgan and the other villains, besides Mama Cosma, left to search for them, Sharon felt her body becoming visible again. "Wow, our baby's laughter is magical, it protected us" Wanda said proudly to her baby. "That's my boy, er girl" Cosmo said. "We've got to get out of here Timmy before those goons come back" Sharon said. "You're right, I wish for a rocket car" Timmy said and a second later a rocket car appeared. "Oh no, we're not putting the baby in a rocket car. Either wish for a stroller or a nice mini van" Wanda said sternly. She clearly didn't want anything to happen to her child. "Fine, I wish for a rocket powered stroller" Timmy wished for. The rocket car was replaced with a yellow and pink stroller that held rocket engines on the sides. "That's better, sort of" Wanda said. "Not much of a difference but we're in a hurry so let's go" Sharon said hopping in. Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and the baby joined her. "Floor it brother" Sharon said and Timmy furiously pressed his foot to the gas pedal. "Hang on" he said and raced the stroller through the hospital.

They whizzed past Fairy Hart outside and had just passed Jorgan. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Timmy?" Sharon asked clutching the sides of the strolled tightly. "Of course I do" Timmy said and floored the gas pedal. High above them were the pink fairy army jets. "Oh no, they've put out an ABB" Wanda said. "We've got to find a place to hide" Sharon said. "Hang on, I'm going to drive us into those woods over there" Timmy said and drove the stroller into the thick woods up ahead. The woods were dark and thick, a perfect place to hide. "Okay, we're in the dark and scary woods. But it's dark and scary!" Cosmo yelled in fear. His scream made the baby start to cry. "Cosmo, you're scaring little Tallulah" Wanda said taking the baby. "Yeah, well I'd cry to if my name were Tallulah" Cosmo commented. "Hold on, if the baby's laughter saved us, then I'm guessing that his cries will do the opposite" Sharon said fearfully. So sooner that she said this, the woods disappeared and a giant flashing neon sign that was pointed right at them appeared. "Bad things happen" Wanda said. "I wonder what happens when it burps?" Cosmo asked. The baby stopped crying and let out a large burp. The burp caused a large bolt of lightning to hit and electrocute Wanda. "Apparently lightning happens" Wanda said bitterly. Sharon laughed a little. "I'm sorry but that's kind of funny" Sharon said trying to hold back her laughter. "Enough, what are we going to do? Jorgan, Anti-Cosmo, and the Pixies are hunting us down and we have nowhere to go" Wanda said. "I know, you guys can leave the baby with me and Sharon" Timmy said. "What?" Cosmo and Wanda said and clutched their baby. "No one will know you left Lil T in my care" Timmy said. "Besides, I'm going with him and I'll make sure nothing's going to happen to the baby" Sharon said. "Lil T?" Wanda asked with a raised eye brow. "Yeah, like little Timmy, it's easier to remember" Timmy said. "He's right, it is easy to remember" Cosmo said. "We'll talk names later" Wanda said. She looked at her baby for a moment, contemplating on what to do. She didn't want to put her baby away but if she were to ever see it again this was the only way. With a determined expression she gave the baby to Timmy. "Here, and be careful" she said. "Good luck Tommy and Sherri" Cosmo said. "I wish you two had a fake Timmy, Sharon, and baby" Timmy said. Three dolls that looked like the said people appeared in the stroller. Cosmo handed a diaper bag to Sharon. "Be careful you two" Wanda said maternally. "We'll be fine, we'll meet you guys back home" Sharon said. "I wish we were back home" Timmy wished. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and a flash later Timmy and Sharon were gone.

Author's Note: Read and Review, I do not own Fairly Odd Baby or the Fairly Odd Parents.


	13. Losing

Timmy and Sharon arrived safely at the house with the baby in two. Sharon placed the diaper bag on the ground. "Made it, alone with the baby" Timmy said breathing a sigh of relief. The relieved expression lasted for about a second before it was replaced with a look of horror. "I'm alone with the baby!" Timmy cried out and placed the baby on the bed. "Timmy, calm down" Sharon said gently placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "How can I? I'm alone with the most powerful fairy in existence" Timmy rambled worriedly. The baby's face scrunched into a crying expression. "It's al right little baby" Sharon said gently and tickled the baby under its chin. Timmy let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Shar" he said. The baby's tummy growled, clearly stating that it was hungry. "Don't thank me yet, just grab me a bottle from the bag, please" Sharon said and took the baby in her arms. "Al right, let's see what mommy and daddy left for you" Timmy said more to the baby than to Sharon. Timmy took out two bottles, one listed for Cosmo, the other for the baby to be named later, Timmy chose the second one. "I'll feed him" Timmy said. Sharon nodded and handed the baby to Timmy. Timmy took the bottle and baby downstairs to the kitchen to heat up the bottle in the microwave.

Once the bottle was done Timmy began feeding the baby while Sharon watched. "Come on, let's go and take care of you" Timmy cooed to the baby. The front door slammed open and Tina and Thomas Turner stepped in wearing jogging gear. "Hey kids, we were just out jogging in an attempt to delay aging" Mr. Turner said. "Timmy, can I have some of that sports drink?" Mrs. Turner asked and took the bottle without even waiting for a reply. "Mom, that's not a sports drink" Sharon warned her adopted mother but it was too late. Tina let out a large belch after taking huge sucks from the bottle. "Suddenly sleepy...must curl up in fetal position" Tina said before falling in a comfortable sleep on the kitchen floor. "Timmy, why do you have a baby?" Thomas asked his son. "It's not a baby dad" Timmy told his father. "That's right dad, it's a baby doll" Sharon chimed in. "Really? It certainly looks like a baby and has that baby smell" Thomas said suspiciously. "Yeah, it's a dud, we're about to return it to the store" Timmy said and grabbed Sharon's hand and pulling her out the door. "That was too close" Sharon said. "Yeah, let's try to avoid our parents with the baby" Timmy said. He was still holding the baby in his arms. "Why don't we go to the park? It'll keep us busy until Cosmo and Wanda meet back up with us" Sharon suggested. "Sure, the park sounds pretty good right now" Timmy said and the three of them headed to the park.

Timmy, Sharon, and the baby strolled through the park. Timmy was beginning to have trouble holding the baby and constantly had to adjust it in his arms. "Timmy, do you want me to hold the baby for a while?" Sharon asked. "No thanks, a strolled would be better though" Timmy said, he did not want to sink so low as to ask his sister for help with the baby. The baby giggled and suddenly it wa being held in a red and yellow stroller. "Wow you understand me, awesome!" Timmy said excitedly. "But no magic until we can figure out what we're going to do" Sharon said and stroked the baby's cheek. The baby giggled again and the nearby ice cream man turned into a humanized bunny, scaring the children about to buy ice cream. "Ok, that's funny" Timmy said. "I agree, I'm letting that one go" Sharon said with an amused smile.

Timmy and Sharon walked around the park with baby in the stroller. So far the baby hadn't made a sound but Timmy and Sharon were okay with that. "Hey Sharon, I've got a hankering for some ice cream" Timmy said. "Well if you've got money than go get some because I'm broke" Sharon said. "Poof, poof" the baby said softly. The clouds turned black but instead of rain ice cream fell from the sky. "Okay, I'll let this slide" Timmy said with a smirk as he held a large sundae. "Wow, Jorgan was off about you Lil' T, you magic's awesome" Timmy said in between bites of his ice cream. Right after he said this, a chocolate cone fell down and landed on the baby's face, making it cry. "Uh-oh" Sharon said and rushed to clean off the ice cream. "I take it back" Timmy said fearfully. All of the ice cream began to move and form into a huge monster. "This is really bad" Sharon said wavering her face.

Timmy attempted to make the baby stop crying by making funny faces but they didn't seem to work. "Wait, your bottle" Timmy said. Sharon grabbed the bottle out of her pocket and shoved the bottle into the baby's mouth. The monster began to melt and soon it was a puddle of melted ice cream. "Okay, it's over" Sharon said breathlessly. The baby threw the bottle out of its mouth and began to hiccup. "Please tell me hiccups are good" Timmy pleaded. Sadly, he was wrong. Everywhere they looked, natural disasters formed from either the ground or the sky. "Apparently hiccups mean natural disasters" Timmy said running with baby. "No offense Timmy but you make an awful parent" Sharon said running alongside him.

A large crack began to form in the earth and was drawing closer to Timmy and Sharon. Jorgan appeared and close the crack like a zipper on a jacket. "Do you now see what damage you two have caused? Gie me the baby so that I may train it to control its magic. Trust me!" Jorgan boomed. "Don't do it Timmy!" Sharon yelled over the roar of the wind. "I'll never give the baby up!" Timmy yelled in defiance. The baby burped, sending a bolt of lightning and striking Timmy. "You have my blessing" Timmy quickly said and handed the baby to Jorgan.

"Timmy no! It feels like a trap!" Sharon cried. Jorgan laughed deeply. "You should have listened to her Turner" Jorgan ripped his head off but it was actually a costume and Anti-Cosmo was controlling it. "You!" Sharon yelled angrily. "Oh yes, and look, we've teamed up" Anti-Cosmo said gesturing to HP who was controlling the movement of the Jorgan suit. "Goodbye Timmy Turner and sibling" HP said with a boring laugh. "Excuse me, I do have a name" Sharon snapped and glared at the dull pixie and evil Anti-fairy. "Does it look like I care?" HP said rudely. Anti-Cosmo used his wand to poof them away from earth. "What have we done?" Sharon and Timmy said in unison.

Author's Note: Read and Review


	14. What's In A Name?

Timmy was pacing while Sharon was nervously wringing her hands together. "Okay, this is bad, Anti-Cosmo and HP took Lil' T, but the good thing is Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgan aren't here to see this" Timmy said. Jorgan appeared just after he had said this. In his fist he carrie Cosmo, Wanda, and the fake baby doll. "You were saying?" Sharon said crossing her arms over her chest. "I tracked you Turner's down, did you really think I would fall for your fake Timmy doll?" Jorgan said mockingly. "Actually, we were kind of hoping you would" Sharon said. "You are in no position to be back talking me. Now where is little Kajagoogoo?" Jorgan boomed. "Why is there melted ice cream everywhere?" Wanda asked looking around. "And why do the both of you look incredibly guilty?" Cosmo asked while munching on a strawberry cone. "Funny story about that. Timmy do you mind explaining?" Sharon said sheepishly while scratching her head. "The anti-fairies and pixies have teamed up, took the baby, and are planning on using its magic to take over the universe. Funny, right?" Timmy said quickly. "We've got to find our baby!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgan yelled in unison.

"Wait, I think my maternal instincts are kicking in" Wanda said. A large sonic dish appeared out of her hair. "Do you think you can find baby Johnny with that thing?" Sharon asked. "I'm already picking up little Flojo's trail. Follow me" Wanda said and took off. "It's Keanu!" Cosmo cried. "Lil' T!" Timmy called after him. "Miley!" Sharon cried. "Kajagoogoo!" Jorgan yelled lastly.

Wanda's maternal instincts led them back to Anti-fairy world, specifically to Anti-Cosmo's castle. The five of them were hiding on a ledge that resided on a mountain that held their power wand. "Anti-Cosmo's castle, a dangerous place. Are you sure little baby Elvis is in there?" Jorgan asked Wanda. They all looked at Jorgan strangely. "What, Kajagoogoo is so five minutes ago" Jorgan said with a wave of his muscular hand. "I'm thinking Oprah now, and yes I'm as sure she's in there as I'm sure Cosmo's head is full of jelly" Wanda snapped. She clearly didn't like being here in Anti-fairy world, all she wanted was her baby. "What kind of jelly?" Cosmo asked. "Grape jelly" Wanda answered dullly. "She knows me so well" Cosmo said with a smile. "Timmy this is terrible, I have a feeling something awful is going to happen to our little boy/girl. We have to get inside that castle" Wanda said hysterically. "And we will Wanda, don't worry" Sharon said firmly. "Wait, I have good new, we don't need to get inside, I found the baby" Jorgan said happily holding up the doll. "Doll again" Timmy and Sharon said in unison. "Seriously" Jorgan said irritated. "Fear not Wanda, I got my brother/sister into this mess and I'm going to get him/her out. I have a plan" Timmy said.

"Worst plan ever" Jorgan snarled. The five of them had managed to get inside the castle but were soon caught in an enormous butterfly net. Timmy was wearing a golden knight's armor. Sharon had on black pants, a black tank top, and black boots that went up mid calf. Wanda was wearing a robin hood outfit, Cosmo was wearing a fast food worker's uniform, and Jorgan was wearing a pink bunny suit. Sharon could not look at the fairy without laughing. "Back up and I'll blast our way out" Wanda growled and as she reached for her wand she only came up with an arrow. "Oh no, my wand is gone" she said. "All our wands are gone" Jorgan said looking down at his open hands. A maniacal laugh was heard from the shadows. "Looking for these?" Anti-Cosmo and HP dissolved from the shadows and were carrying the wands. Anti-Cosmo leaned against Jorgan's wand and began to play with his monocle. "I say HP, can you think of any predicament worse than being trapped in a giant butterfly net without your wand?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "Yes" Hp whipped the baby out from behind his back. Cosmo and Wanda looked fearfully at their child. "Us having control of the fairy baby and using it to take over fairy world and the entire universe" HP said playing with the baby like it was a yo-yo. "Oh, that is worse, for them" Anti-Cosmo said with an evil smirk. Sharon felt her anger bubbling to the surface. "If you so much as lay a hand on our baby I'll destroy both of you" Wanda threatened. "Yeah, what do you expect to gain out of this?" Sharon questioned. "I have just stated it, universal domination" Anti-Cosmo said. "Oh really, and getting away with murder is worth universal domination?" Sharon said with a snarl. She glared at the anti-fairy as though lasers were coming out of her eyes. Her eyes began to heat up like a luminescent light, her teeth were bared in a snarl, and she gripped the net bars of the butterfly net with a force that could tear it apart. With her appearance, Sharon almost looked like a monster.

Anti-Cosmo focused intently on the girl. Her glare was so intense he couldn't help but feel his stomach drop. But what really surprised him were her eyes, they were no longer a hazel color, they were slowly turning into a bright neon green, his exact eye color. 'Could it be?' he thought. "Tell me girl, what is your name?" Anti-Cosmo asked casually and got closer to the butterfly net cage so that they were eye to eye. "If you must know, it's Sharon" the girl snarled. Anti-Cosmo almost fell to his knees when he heard that name. For ten years he had been searching and the answer to all of the questions he had been asking himself was starting at him right in the face. "Sharon" he choked out. The girl's glare turned into a confused glare. Anti-Cosmo had to quickly regain his composure so that no one will be suspicious. "Right, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and harness little Fauntleroy's magic" Anti-Cosmo said and began to mess with the baby's hair. "Fauntleroy, we are not calling the baby Fauntleroy. I was thinking Bill, Bill's a guy you trust with your business portfolios" HP said. Anti-Cosmo gritted his fangs in frustration. He liked the name Fauntleroy, he was thinking of naming his first child that if it turned out to be a boy. "Oh let's just suck the magic out of this brat and move on" he growled and led HP out of the room. "Mama, dada" the baby said softly.

Wanda turned her glare on to Timmy. "You did this, you had us poof up a baby, then got it baby napped, and then got us trapped inside a butterfly net, and I just want our baby back" Wanda's once angry glare turned into sobs. Cosmo wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "There, there, some brain jelly will make it better" he said comfortingly. "Nice going Turner, first you broke her heart, got us stripped of our wands, and worse you put me in a stupid bunny suit. Why!" Jorgan said in anguish. "Because, it's all part of my plan that's not finished yet" Timmy said and whipped out his sword. The ten year old cut through the butterfly net, setting them free. Sharon took out a pistol from her belt and cocked it. "Come on, let's go save my godbrother/sister!" Timmy yelled in determination and led the way out of the room to search for the baby.

Author's note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Read and review.


	15. Author's Notice

Author's Note

Hello reader's, I apologize for not update this story all week. This is because of a member of my family has passed away and I could not focus on writing this story. I will do my best to keep on track and I will finish it eventually. It may take a little longer to update the next chapter but I will do the best that I can and I hope that you all will understand. By the way, I have been wondering if I have made my character, Sharon, into a mary-sue character. If so, I will try my best to develop her character more and create some flaws for her. Thank you!


	16. Hearing and Seeing is Believing

The group of fairies and two humans ran into the corridor outside of the dungeon. Millions of doors lined against the walls. "There's a million doors in this castle, little Farrah could be anywhere" Cosmo said looking around at the doors. "Hang on Cosmo, Johny has to be around here somewhere" Sharon said to fairy. Wanda's maternal instincts satellite appeared out of her head. "Wait, my maternal instincts are kicking in, baby Bosley's somewhere near" she said and pointed to a door on the far right. The pink haired fairy led the way to her child's destination. They all hid behind a blind spot on the wall but were able to see through a small window.

The baby was sitting in a crib but hanging above it were two large suction balls that were connected to tubes that led out of the castle. "Poor baby" Sharon whispered. "Everyone be quiet, they'll start to say their evil plan" Jorgan whispered. Anti-Cosmo explained to HP their plan to suck out the baby's magic and transfer it to their large Anti-fairy wand and wish Fairy World gone forever. Once that was out of the way, they planned to destroy the earth in celebration. Everyone was astonished by this plan but knew they had to act fast. Anti-Cosmo threw the lever to activate the machine. The magic flew out of the baby's body and flowed through the tubes into the wand outside. "This is bad Timmy" Sharon said. "I know, we've got to stop their plan and Lil' T" Timmy said. "Don't forget about the universe" Sharon pointed out.

Everything was going straight to hell fast. Fairy World was falling apart, and the earth was about to be destroyed by natural disasters. "The universe is falling apart" Jorgan said. Sharon turned to glare at the fairy. "Oh yeah, like we didn't figure that out already" she snapped. "Sharon, knock it off, we need a plan to free little Mackenzie" Wanda said. "But remember, we're outnumbered, we have no magic, and my head's full of jelly!" Cosmo in fear. "Oh, we're not going to free our baby" Timmy said smugly. Sharon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Where are you going with this Timmy?" she asked. "Our baby's going to free itself" Timmy said and opened his stomach part of the suit of armor and took out a bottle. "Wanda, catch and fire" Timmy said and threw the bottle to his godmother. Wanda caught the bottle with ease and loaded into her bow and fired. The bottle flew to the baby, who caught it and began sucking on it happily. "Nice one Wanda" Sharon congratulated. This all caught Anti-Cosmo and HP's attention.

"Turner, came all this way to feed the baby?" Anti-Cosmo mocked with a glare. "Oh, we're so scared. What do you think will happen now?" HP mocked. "I was thinking lightning" Sharon said with a smirk. The baby suddenly burped and a crack of lightning shot out and zapped Anti-Cosmo and HP. The lightning also zapped and destroyed the magic suckers and released the baby from its hold. The baby tried to float towards its parents but was held back by Anti-Cosmo. "Seize them!" he snarled. Pixies and Anti-fairies swarmed towards them. Sharon removed her pistol from the holster. "Take this is you ugly pieces of trash!" she battle cried and fired her pistol. Instead of bullets, purple balls of paint were fired and took down at least half of the army. They were gaining in closer to her and it was becoming harder for her to fight back. "Hang on Sharon!" Timmy called to her. He held Cosmo's head and fired shots of grape jelly out of his head. This took out the rest of the Anti-fairies and pixies and they were free to fully confront Anti-Cosmo and HP. "Nice going you two, I really underestimated you guys" Jorgan said pleased. "Dance bunny boy, dance!" Timmy ordered. Jorgan immediately stopped babbling and began dancing. Sharon took out a small camera and began video taping. "This is going straight to the internet" she smirked evilly.

The dancing was so cute and funny that it made the baby laugh. Bunnies began to fall out of the sky and one landed on Anti-Cosmo's head and made him let go of the baby. "Aww, how cute" Sharon cooed at the bunnies. "Now make Lil' T cry" Timmy said. "But I am so fluffy and lovable, how am I supposed to make the baby cry?" Jorgan asked. Timmy pulled out a spiked mace and held it above his head. "Wait, can I do it Timmy?" Sharon asked hopefully. "Sure, go for it" Timmy said and handed the mace to his sister. Sharon held the weapon above her head and threw all of her strength and threw it on to Jorgan's foot. Jorgan let out a loud and angry scream at the coursing pain. This action frightened the baby and it immediately began to cry. The once cute bunnies now had angry glares and began to come together to form a titanic monster. Sharon's eyes followed the monster's height. "I take it back" she said and backed up a little ways. The monster threw himself through the wall of the castle and ripped the anti-fairy wand in half.

Inside the castle, Jorgan tied up HP and Anti-Cosmo and threw them into the crib. Cosmo and Wanda held their child like it was a life preserver. "So, we've Anti-Cosmo and HP but the universe is still in peril" Wanda said watching the monitors. "How are we going to do it Timmy?" Sharon asked. "With lunch, Cosmo get me a burrito" Timmy said to his godfather. Cosmo threw Timmy a burrito and then shot it into the baby's mouth. Sharon's eyes widened in horror. "Timmy, are you insane? Those burritos are way too spicy for that baby!" Sharon practically screamed. "She is right, those are too much for me" Jorgan said clutching his stomach. "Exactly" Timmy said with a calm expression. The baby's stomach gurgled in unhappiness. "Hold on, when it giggles good things happen" Cosmo said. "When it burps, lightning happens" Sharon said. "When it cries, bad things happen" Wanda said. "And when it breaks wind?" Anti-Cosmo questioned. "There's no telling what could happen!" Jorgan cried out. The little baby's stomach began to expand. "Hit the deck!" Timmy yelled. Himself, Jorgan, Cosmo, and Wanda took shelter behind the remains of the wall. Sharon ran around the crib behind them but slipped to the ground in her boots. "Dang it, I picked a bad day to wear heels" she growled and pounded the ground with her fist. It was too late to run for cover so she covered her head with her arms in hopes that this will provide some protection.

Anti-Cosmo turned his gaze away from the baby when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Sharon falling to the ground. Anti-Cosmo suddenly felt a need to protect his mysterious girl who reminded him of his lost child. So, he quickly jumped to his feet and leaped over the railing of the crib and used his body to cover Sharon's. Thankfully she didn't notice who had fallen on her because she was too busy focusing on not getting hit by the blast. He closed his green eyes tightly and waited for the blast.

A loud, earth shattering boom exploded through the room and practically blew Sharon from her spot. She felt like her arms were made of jelly and let go. Her body was falling through a vortex which was rapidly spinning, except for her. Everything was slowing down so she did not feel the need to scream. "Baby! Baby!" the faint sound of a woman's voice echoed throughout the vortex. The voice carried a heavy southern twang. "Who's there!" Sharon called out. "Where's my baby? We've got to find her" the voice cried. An irrational thought crossed Sharon's mind. "Mom?" she whispered. "Baby girl? I want my baby girl" the voice said again but it was a little louder. Joy raced through Sharon's veins as she looked around for any image of her mother. "Mama, where are you?" Sharon asked. "Baby girl?" the southern voice said again but it sounded far away. "No! Mama come back!" Sharon cried out. She tried to claw her way through the vortex but she only grasped air. The vortex gave a violent shove and Sharon was suddenly propelled through the end of the vortex. She braced her body for impact but the pain never came.

"Sharon, we're here" a familiar voice said. Sharon opened her arms and was greeted by the ocean blue eyes of Timmy. "Timmy, thank god you're al right" she said relieved and kissed him on the head. "Yeah, we're all al right, apparently little Liza cutting a magical big one set the universe in perfect order" Cosmo said. Sharon turned her gaze and saw the baby sleeping in a purple strolled. "The most important thing is that the baby is safe and with its family" Timmy said with a smile. "I couldn't agree more Timmy" Sharon said with a smile and hugged her brother tightly. Timmy automatically returned the hug. "Thank you Turner and Sharon for saving the universe from the Anti-fairies and pixies, who by the way are in a lot of trouble" Jorgan said and held out two raisins that looked a little like Anti-Cosmo and HP. "You cannot win!" Anti-Cosmo cried out. "We will return" Hp said. Jorgan simply shrugged and dumped the raisins into his cereal box. "I'd like to present the baby with its first toy" Jorgan said and held out a small rattle. "A rattle?" Cosmo asked. "A magic rattle, this way the baby can channel its magic and control it" Jorgan said and took the baby into his arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sharon asked. "I'm taking the baby back to Fairy World to train it to use the rattle properly" Jorgan said. "Oh no you're not" Sharon growled and tried to yank the baby out of Jorgan's hands but was held back by Timmy. "Take it easy Sharon" he said. "Don't worry, you will still get to see the baby once every millenium" Jorgan said. He poofed up his magic wand and disappeared with a large boom. "How could you guys let him take the baby!" Sharon screeched. "Yeah, where are the tears and the crying?" Timmy asked. "Relax you two, he took the fake one" Cosmo said and he and Wanda pulled the real baby from behind their back. "Awesome!" Timmy and Sharon cried in unsion. They jumped and hugged Cosmo, Wanda, and the baby. Wanda poofed them all home. "Finally, home sweet home" Timmy said plopping on the bed. "Hey, what are we going to name it?" Sharon asked kicking off her boots. "First we need to find out if it's a boy or a girl. After that huge explosion, now's a good time to change its diaper" Wanda said. She poofed up a changing station and set the baby on it. "Now let's see what you are" Wanda said and removed the diaper. A blast of cold water met her in the face. "Please don't let that be what I think it was" Sharon said with her eye brows raised. "It's a boy, cause boys love water squirters" Timmy said. Thank god, Sharon mouthed. "Oh, what should we name him?" Wanda squealed excitedly. "You should do the honors Timmy, it was your idea for him to exist" Sharon said. "Well, I'm partial to Lil' T, but what about Poof?" he asked. "I like that name, very cute" Sharon said with a smile. "Our new baby Poof, I like that" Wanda said with a smile and poofed a fresh diaper on the baby. "Guys, I've got a feeling that our little family is complete" Sharon said with a dazzling smile. Little did she know that this was only the second step and they had ways to go before they can relax in peace.

Author's Note: I'm back writing this story, thank you readers for being so understanding about why I had to delay this story for a little while. Read and review.


	17. Better Than Blue Crush

Spring break flew by for Timmy and Sharon. Once they had gotten Poof settled in with them they helped Cosmo and Wanda adjust to having a new baby in the bunch. Today was going to be their last day of freedom before they had to go back to school. Timmy and Sharon were currently in Timmy's room playing with some blocks with Poof. "Timmy, we start school tomorrow, we need to do something today before we have to rot our brains in Crocker's class" Sharon said stacking a block to the pile. "You're right Sharon, but what could we do now that we've got Poof with us?" Timmy asked. Sharon thought for a second and then an idea crossed her mind. "What about the beach?" she suggested. "The beach?" Timmy asked, raising an eye brow. "Yeah, everyone from Crocker's class will be trying to finish make up work that they've procrastinated on so not many people will be there" Sharon said. "That's a good idea, let's ask Cosmo and Wanda if they feel like taking Poof along" Timmy sugested. Wanda appeared out of the fishbowl. "Did you guys say something?" she asked. "Yeah, we were wondering if you guys wanted to take Poof and go to the beach with us" Sharon said. "Sure, that sounds like fun. I'm sure that Poof would like that" Wanda said and petted her son on the head. "Did somebody say beach?" Cosmo said poofing out of the fishbowl wearing green swim trunks. "Yeah, we're thinking of going to the beach" Timmy said. "Awesome! I can't wait to build a sand castle and swim with sharks" Cosmo said happily. Sharon raised a skeptical eye brow. "You sure that's a good idea" she asked. "Totally! I want those sharks to fear me" Cosmo said. "That won't last long" Wanda said. "We'll be ready in a few minutes" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda nodded and took Poof back into the fishbowl to get ready.

Sharon went into her room to get her stuff packed. She put on a black black bikini, jean shorts, and an orange tank top. Once she wad done getting dressed she grabbed a black graw string bag and packed a bottle of sunscreen, undergarments to change into later, Mp3 player, and a wallet for some spare money just in case if she needed to purchase anything. Sharon brushed her hair and pulled it back into a high pony tail. "Dang I look good" she said looking at her reflection and chuckled lightly. A knock echoed from her door. "Sharon are you ready in there? Cosmo and Wanda are ready" Timmy said. "Coming!" she called back and grabbed her black sunglasses.

The weather was perfect for the beach. Sunlight shined down from the heavens which warmed the land, a very small breeze was blowing so that it wouldn't get too hot, the ocean was a beautiful sapphire blue, and the sand was a beautiful golden brown. "Isn't this just a beautiful day?" Wanda asked. Herself, Cosmo, and Poof were disguised beach bags and a towel to remain inconspicious. "Heck yeah girl" Sharon said setting her stuff down. She oiled some sunscreen on her arms, legs, chest, and got Timmy to apply it to her back. "Timmy, could you wish up a couple of surf boards?" Sharon asked. Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "You heard the lady guys" he said. Cosmo and Wanda turned themselves into pink and green surfboards and turned poof in a leg strap attached to Wanda. Sharon grabbed Wanda and headed to the ocean, Timmy followed behind her with Cosmo.

With Cosmo and Wanda's magic, Timmy and Sharon dominated the waves that they rode on. "That was awesome!" Timmy cried in happiness once he and Sharon made it back to shore. "Yeah, that was so much fun" Sharon agreed. "Wow, I didn't know that you surfed Turner" a condescending male voice said. Timmy and Sharon turned around to look eye to eye with Tad and Chad. "Yeah, I just started taking lessons" Timmy lied. "Oh really, who's your teacher?" Tad asked, a smirk on his face. "Uh...uh" Timmy stuttered, for the first time ever he couldn't think of a lie. "Me, I've been his teacher" Sharon said stepping in. She immediately didn't like these guys and it pissed her off that they were bothering Timmy. "Who are you?" asked a girl with black hair, purple eyes, and Asian features. "Sharon, I'm Timmy's cousin" Sharon stepped in. "Really?" the girl said raising an eye brow. "Yeah, and who might you be?" Sharon asked putting her hands on her hips. "Trixie Tang, most popular girl in school and the object of your brother's affection" Trixie said. "Impressive, if I really cared" Sharon drawled. "Well, if you say that you as good a surfer to teach Timmy than you should have no problem going up against me" Trixie said. "Bring it on" Sharon said confidently. "What!" Timmy cried out and pulled Sharon back.

"Are you crazy Sharon? You don't know how to surf and you can't use Cosmo and Wanda because this is basically a contest and they can't use their magic in a contest" Timmy said. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just get Cosmo to poof me up a surfboard" Sharon said. Cosmo, upon hearing her, poofed up a black and gray surfboard. Sharon picked it up and went back to Trixie. The two girls ran out into the ocean to begin their contest.

Trixie and Sharon paddled out into the sea to wait for the next approaching wave. "Let's see if you are as good as you say you are" Trixie said with a condescending smirk. Sharon refused to say anything to Trixie. She would not let herself be distracted by the lust of beating her in this contest. Trixie paddled to the upcoming wave, she gracefully stood up on her board when the time was right and made it back to the shore. All in all, the wave was flawless. "Beat that!" Chad called from the shore. "Okay Shar, you can do this" Sharon said to herself and readied herself for the next wave. She waited a few seconds before standing up. At first she lost her balance but quickly regained it. She steered the board along the inside of the wave, as she rode the wave she dragged her hand through the water. The water splashed in her face so she immediately yanked her hand away. The shore was not far off so she decided to do a little something to wow the popular kids. Sharon lightly bent down and put all of her weight on one hand but tried to keep the board balanced with her feet. "Well, here goes" Sharon took a deep breath and released her legs into the air, successfully doing a handstand. She stood like that for a few seconds before bringing her legs back down on the board and standing upright on her legs.

Timmy, Trixie, Tad, and Chad could not believe what they were seeing. "Dang, she is a good surfer" Tad said. "Yeah, much better than Trixie" Chad said. Trixie shot the two boys a murderous glare but they didn't seem to notice. Sharon made it back to the shore with a smile on her face. "That was amazing Shar!" Timmy cried out. "Yeah, do you want to hang with us?" Tad asked. Sharon looked at Trixie who looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Sympathy twinged in Sharon's gut. Trixie may have been confident but she still had feelings. "No, go and hang with Trixie, I think that she would fit in with you guys much better than I could" Sharon said walking over to Trixie and slung an arm around her shoulders like they were old friends. "What are you doing?" Trixie hissed. "Helping a girl out, you may be cocky and rude but I'm not evil" Sharon said. Trixie smiled Sharon. If only Sharon was popular, they would have maybe become good friends. "Timmy's lucky to have you for a cousin" Trixie said and linked arms with Tad and Chad.

"That was really sweet of you Sharon" Wanda said. "Yeah, well I didn't want to start becoming vindictive" Sharon said. "How did you learn how to surf like that?" Timmy asked. "I analyzed how Trixie surfed and calculated how much balance that I would need to apply to the board to stay on, no biggie" Sharon said with a shrug and collected her things. Timmy looked at his godparents in confusion. "Since when did Sharon get good in math?" Timmy asked. "I know, only a genius would know how to do all that" Cosmo said. Timmy helped gather all of the stuff and followed Sharon back to their house.

Author's note: Read and Review, I do not own the name of the movie Blue Crush or the surfing them of the movie.


	18. Bombshell

Crocker sat in his dark classroom grading awful papers that deserved an F in his opinion. The pile was large but it went by quickly because of his grading scale. One thought kept penetrating skull; how was he going to capture Turner's godparents? "Curses, for years I have relentlessly attempted to kidnap Turner's fairies but every time I do I fail" the insane teacher growled to himself. "I may be of some help" a low voice said from behind. Crocker whipped his head around and saw a dark silhouette in the shadows. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Crocker cried out. It had been a long day and he was in no mood for foolishness.

The shape emerged from the darkness. It was a medium height, shorter than Crocker, and wore a gray suit, and gray pointed hat. The peculiar thing about the creature was that it appeared to be floating. "You! I've seen you in my magical creature books, you're a pixie!" Crocker cried out in excitement. HP nodded his head as a yes. "Yes, I am, and I've heard that you've been having some trouble taking Turner's fairy godparents?" HP asked raising an eye brow. Crocker's eye brows shot up in surprise. "Yes, but how do you know that he had fairies?" he asker. "Turner and I are enemies and I've faced his fairies" HP said. "And do you have any plan to capture them?" Crocker asked. "As a matter of fact I do and I need someone as psychotic as you and who hates Turner to help me with it. What do you say to it?" HP asked holding out his small hand. Crocker pondered for a moment but immediately made up his mind. "Yes, I agree to help you bring down Turner" he said. HP smirked. "Excellent, now let's talk strategy" he said and floated next to Crocker by his desk.

The next day at school Timmy and Sharon had just arrived at school. Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda were disguised as the Turner siblings notebooks and a novel to not raise suspicion and hide their identities. "Man, why can't spring break last all year?" Timmy asked Sharon as he slammed his locker door. "If only that were possible" Sharon said leaning against the lockers. "But guys then you wouldn't learn anything" Wanda said. Timmy and and Cosmo busted out laughing at what the pink haired fairy said. "Wanda, Timmy doesn't care" Cosmo said while laughing. Wanda and Sharon rolled their eyes.

"Hello Turners" a cold voice said. Timmy and Sharon turned around to face Crocker who stood there with his hands behind his back and a sickly sweet smile on his face. "Hey Mr. Crocker, can we help you with something?" Sharon asked uncertainly. "Actually yes, I need help grading F papers and I was wondering if you two would do it?" Crocker asked. Timmy furrowed his eye brows together, something didn't feel right. "Um, sure" Sharon said and took Timmy's arm and followed Crocker to his classroom.

The room was dark and empty. Everything was too quiet and was giving off a sense of suspicion. "I have a bad feeling about this guys" Wanda whispered. Sharon nodded and held Timmy's arm tighter. Crocker quickly locked the door behind him. "Hey! Why did you lock the door Crocker?" Timmy demanded. "So I can make sure that you two and your fairies don't go anywhere" Crocker said with an evil grin. Sharon glared at the psychotic teacher. "You're insane!" Sharon cried out in anger. "Thank you my dear" Crocker said and pulled out a large purple butterfly net. With it, he swung the handle at Timmy which knocked him into Sharon and threw them both against the wall, thus knocking them unconscious.

Timmy struggled to open his blue eyes because whenever he tried to open them he was greeted with a sharp pain to his head. He finally managed to open his eyes properly so he could see. "Timmy! Thank goodness you're awake!" Wanda cried out happily. Her, Cosmo, and Poof were trapped inside a butterfly net cage. Timmy noticed that he was trapped in a regular steel cage that was right next to his godparents. "Cosmo! Wanda! Are you okay? Is Poof with you guys?" Timmy ran to the bars of his cage. "Yeah, he's right here" Wanda said holding her son out for Timmy to see. "Poof Poof" the baby cooed. Timmy smiled at seeing his godson safe and sound. The happiness was replaced with icy cold dread. "Where's Sharon?" he asked. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" a southern drawl called out in the darkness. Timmy looked to see another butterfly net standing next to Cosmo and Wanda that held Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. "How did you guys get here?" Cosmo asked. "Isn't it obvious, we were kidnapped for the same reason you all were for" Anti-Cosmo snapped.

"Isn't it nice to see you fairies having a reunion" a dull voice droned. HP and Sanderson floated out of the shadows carrying Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda's wands. "Why did you kidnap us and where is Sharon?" Timmy demanded. "See for yourself Turner" HP snapped his fingers. Crocker moved out of the shadows with Sharon in his arms frozen. Her blonde hair was filthy like she had been in an altercation and her body was wrapped by a long set of chains.

Anti-Cosmo clenched his hand into a fist and glared at Crocker with pure malice. The dark fairy knew that Sharon might not be his child but for now she was the closest lead to his estranged child. "Let her go, she's no enemy and has nothing to do with this" Timmy said, a valiant glare blazed in his eyes. HP smirked. "You have no idea how involved she is in this. Ten years ago Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were going to have a fairy baby of their own but on the day it was born the baby was taken from them. That child was Sharon and we were the ones that took her" HP said with an evil smirk. Anti-Cosmo felt a bomb blow up in his system that suddenly sent him on a vicious rampage. "You bloody bastards can rot in hell for what you have done to my family!" Anti-Cosmo roared in rage. His eyes had taken on a ruby red color as he continued to claw at the net bars like a rabid animal. "Hun take it easy, this is what they want out of you" Anti-Wanda pleaded to stop her husband. Anti-Cosmo straightened up and flexed his shoulders, his once red eyes were now the normal neon green. "Thank you dearest" he said to Anti-Wanda with a smile and turned it to a glare when he looked at HP and Sanderson.

Sharon snapped her head up in surprise at what HP had said. She locked her gaze with the Anti-fairies in the butterfly net across from her. Rage was etched across Anti-Cosmo's face but his eyes held happiness and relief. "My baby!" Anti-Wanda cried out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like rivers. Sharon's body tensed under the chains once she heard the voice. It was the same exact voice that she heard in the vortex of Poof's digestive smoke. "Mom, father" Sharon whispered, tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes but she would not let them.

Timmy could not think of words to describe this scene. Touching and sweet were fitting the description. He was happy that Sharon had found her parents but shocked that her parents were his enemies. "Let us and Sharon go!" Wanda shouted. Fire blazed in her pink eyes. "Can't do that, I want to complete the plan I failed to do so years ago, and that is to take over Fairy World and Anti-fairy world. That's why we got rid of their daughter, Anti-Cosmo would be so depressed over it and would not stand a chance against us. But, that didn't work out so now I'm going to finish that plan even if it kills me" HP vowed. Sanderson joined in with him for an evil chuckle while Crocker laughed maniacally. "What are you going to do with us?" Cosmo asked fearfully. Crocker looked at him with an evil grin. "Oh, you shall soon see, little fairy" he said darkly.

Author's Note: Hey, I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter but school has been hectic and I had a bit of writer's block that prevented me from working on it. Read and Review.


End file.
